The Angel of the Murderer
by Cladixe
Summary: PriestessAssassin : People have differences. And when you tried to mix these two different people, things would get chaotic. Will this apply in the case of Scyle and Liatris?
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ragnarok Online. I just made up those character's name so if you have the same name with my character; it's just a coincidence. XD (except for Liatris: I got her name from Macross.)_

_Pronunciation of the names:_

_  
Scyle – Sayl_

_Liatris – Layatris_

_Qiara – Kiyara_

_Hau – Haw_

_Van – as is_

_Margareth – Margaret_

_Frieze – Friz_

**THE ANGEL OF THE MURDERER Version 1.2**

_Chapter I_

"No!"

The priestess almost shouted as she stood up from her chair. They were having a meeting at a bar.

"I don't like him!" she added, two arms crossed together.

"Liatris, we need him. He's the best guy for our guild." Van explained. He was totally shocked from what he saw earlier. That was the first time he saw Liatris in total disagreement.

"Can't you do something, Qiara? You are the guild master. You have the right to decide..." she said, almost pleading to the strict-looking huntress who was enjoying her mug of beer.

"I am sorry, Liatris. I already have a decision. Like what Van said, he is the best man for the guild." She said in a firm voice as she wipes her Gakkung with a cloth.

"You could get another assassin." she said, teary-eyed. "Any assassin except him."

"You heard me, Liatris. It's permanent." Qiara smiled weakly. "Besides, he's really good. The way he uses his katar, I think he's the best assassin I had ever seen."

Now that Qiara has already spoken regarding that matter, no member has a right to alter her decision. As for Liatris, she had tried her best, but nothing happened. She was known for her persuasive influence but today, it seems that it was not effective to her guildmates. She just sat down on her chair, mumbling words.

Liatris is the priestess on their guild. She grew up in a sanctuary along with priests and acolytes. She's the youngest among them. She has amethyst eyes and a long black hair. Her parents died when she turned three. Because of that, she was sent to the sanctuary, where she grew up as a young girl, beautiful and witty.

Van serves not only as a front barrier of the team but also as a brother-figure to Liatris. He's a fierce knight with a good heart. He has auburn eyes that match his brown hair. He is a good-looking guy in his late-twenties. Ever since he was a kid, he dreamed to become a knight to protect everyone he loves.

Qiara has brown eyes and a long burgundy hair. She serves as the leader of the group. A very strict leader. She's a huntress from Payon Village. Although she is a skillful huntress, she really wanted to become an alchemist but her parents insisted her to take archery lessons and become a huntress, just like his brother.

Hau is a crafty blacksmith of their group. He's good at forging weapons, haggling items from a shop and selling good items in a reasonable price. He's a bartender before he decided to become Hollgrehen's apprentice and become a blacksmith. A man with deep green eyes and spiky violet hair, he never failed to make Liatris laugh. Also he never failed to annoy Qiara.

And last but not the least, Frieze, an intelligent wizard. His frail body could not sustain massive physical attacks from an opponent. That's why he chose to become a wizard. His fast casting spells kill tons of monsters along their journey. He has a set of black eyes and a white long hair, tied in a ponytail style. He secretly admires Liatris.

Together, they went into different adventures and they manage to reach the top. To be one of the well-known guilds. They are usually hired by elite members of the society to conduct missions and such.

When they are at the Prontera City, they met Scyle. A very mysterious assassin. The team witnessed how he single-handedly killed a mob of monsters summoned by someone who just wanted to see a commotion at the crowded part of Prontera. Qiara saw everything and decided to invite this mysterious assassin to their team.

Too bad. Liatris knew him. And she hated him.

"So, tell me, what do you know about this Scyle?" Hau asked, as he sipped a small amount of beer.

"W-well... N-Nothing." Liatris answered, her face flushed because of anger.

"Spill it." Frieze said abruptly. Obviously, he's curious about the sudden temper of their priestess.

"He was a partymate of mine once. Very rude. He's a thief back then and I'm an acolyte." She narrated.

"It's not a nice excuse for Qiara to expel him." Van said calmly.

"Uh-Huh. It's a lame excuse for me." Qiara heard their small talk. She added, looking directly to Liatris, "And you have to get along with him, ok?"

Liatris sighed.

Suddenly the door of the bar swung and a guy with a blue hair that matches his set of cerulean eyes entered the room. His bangs slightly covered his right eye and he is covered with a black cloak.

"Hey, want to have some beer, Scyle?" Hau offered him quickly.

"No, Thanks."

"Finish your beer, Hau. Liatris doesn't have a warp to Byalan." Frieze said, blushing a bit when he mentioned the name Liatris.

"Faster. Remember, in order to reach our destination, we have to ride a boat at the Izlude. Pack your things." Qiara demanded as she stood up from her chair and went out of the bar. Everyone followed.

Suddenly, while walking at the street of Izlude, a Baphomet Jr. appeared out of nowhere. Only first jobbers filled the street so the guild have to take this Bapho Jr. down before it kills many people.

It was about to attack Liatris first but then suddenly, Van ran in front of Liatris and covered himself in his large shield to protect Liatris.

"C'mon, guys! We've got to help Van" Qiara said, as she started aiming her arrows at it. Scyle and Hau started to create damages to the Baphomet Jr. while Frieze started casting his Frost Drive.

His Frost Drive almost hit his fellow assassin. Scyle gave him a dagger look and the wizard ignored it. Soon, the Bapho Jr. died.

"Good." The master smiled. Suddenly a portal right before where Liatris and Scyle appeared, warping them to another place.

"C'mon, we've got to follow them!" Qiara said as she tried to enter the portal but too late, it closed right after Liatris and Scyle were transported.

"Shoot." Frieze cursed.

"Who opened a warp?" Hau asked as he looked around him. Nobody knew how to open a warp, except for a priest. There's no priest around.

"C'mon, we've got to look for them before anything happens to her... I mean, THEM!" Frieze said.

Meanwhile…

"Where are we?" Liatris said as she looked around. Everything is eerie. All she could see are cemented floor and large trees and bushes.

"Why did you warped us here?" Scyle suddenly asked her.

"Are you accusing me? For your information, I didn't open a warp." she said furiously.

"Think. Among us, who has the ability to open warps?" Scyle answered back.

"I swear, I didn't open any warp." She said.

"Ok, let's forget about it. Just open a warp and-" he said calmly.

"Ok. Let me get some-" she froze. "I put it in here a while ago…"

"Damnit." He cursed. "What kind of priestess are you, anyway? You don't even bring gems."

"For your information, I always bring blue gemstones. I might have dropped it somewhere…"

"Yeah. What a lame excuse. Admit it. You don't bring gemstones" he said coldly.

"What I'm saying is true." She frowned.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter II

**The Angel of the Murderer**

Chapter II

"Where are we?" she asked.

Scyle just ignored her as he looked around.

"Hello? Am I still talking to anyone?" she almost shouted.

"Ssshhh..." was heard from Scyle as he suddenly covered her mouth. She blushed a little but didn't let the assassin notice it.

"Your mouth leads us to a lot of trouble." he said coldly, still trying to figure out where they are.

She suddenly removed his hands from her mouth and said, "Fine!"

"Glast Heim." He murmured.

"What?" she did not hear it because there was a noise coming out of nowhere.

"Glast Heim." He repeated.

"Glast Heim!" She was shocked. Still thinking how in the world they got into this place.

"But I don't know our exact location. I've never been in this place before but I heard that powerful monsters reside in this place." He sighed as he sat down on the floor.

She sat down a meter away from him, trying to avoid him at any cost.

"_With so many people in the world, I'm stuck with an rude and obnoxious assassin." _She thought.

Suddenly they heard a swooshing sound. The sound became louder and louder as time passes by.

"What was that noise?" she asked as she suddenly jerked from her seat and looked at the direction where the noise was coming.

Scyle suddenly grabbed her arms and said, "Follow me."

She stood up, following him. She has no choice. They've got to help each other since they are the only one left here. Scyle hid behind the tall bushes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him, hiding. He grabbed her arm again and said, "Down."

Liatris obeyed.

"What the heck is this-" she didn't finished the sentence since Scyle covered her mouth again as 5 Whispers passed. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the five aggressive monsters, ready to kill them if they didn't hid. When the whispers are gone, they stopped hiding.

"You know, if you only brought atleast one blue gemstone, we won't be stuck in here." He blurted.

"Yeah, whatever!" she said as she suddenly started to walk out, leaving him. She doesn't know where to go but she would do anything. She hated her and she thought that the feeling is mutual. They really hate each other.

"_I don't want to see his damn face."_ She thought.

"You won't last long here if you are alone!" he taunted but the young priestess did not stopped. He followed her secretly since he knew that they wouldn't stand any minute in his place if they won't help each other.

Liatris sat on the _stairs_, thinking.

Maybe, it was my end after all... I won't get a chance to bid farewell with my friends." She thought.

Meanwhile…

"Qiara, aren't we going to look for those two?" Hau said as he watched the huntress from his seat.

"Hau, they're not kids anymore. They know perfectly how to protect themselves. And also, I think they knew how to go back here." she answered with a weak smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that smile on her face?" Frieze noticed this small detail.

"I paid a priestess to warp them to Glast Heim." She admitted as she started polishing her Gakkung again. Van watched their conversation from his position. He was sitting near the window, waiting for any sign from Liatris or Scyle.

"Are you insane?" Frieze shouted with furious. "That place is dangerous!"

"Dangerous if you went there alone. Scyle and Liatris must learn to stick together, even if they really hate each other. Besides, they can do it. I know they can." She explained. "Don't worry. After five hours, I'll take them out of that place."

"Qiara, I'm really worried. It's not the monsters that I'm worried of. It's Glast Heim. Some strong guilds are there. What if our foe is there?" Van said in a calm tone.

"Are referring to The Brotherhood?" Qiara questioned him. "I don't think so."

Meanwhile…

Liatris was still sitting. She couldn't think of anything right now. Suddenly, a Two Abysmal Knights saw her and came quickly at her.

"Oh No!" she jerked as she stood up...

TO BE CONTINUED...

In the game, It was an abandoned castle. It has stairs, even at the garden of the castle.


	3. Chapter III

**The Angel of the Murderer**

_Chapter III  
_

The two Abysmal Knights were ready to kill her when suddenly Scyle came out of nowhere and stood right in front of Liatris. He started using his katar to bring the two Abysmal Knights down.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he yelled as the monsters mobbed him. Liatris moved quickly when she heard him and heal him instantly. After few attacks, they manage to bring the enemies down.

He almost fell to the ground after that. Good thing, he managed to grab himself to a wall.

"Why did you followed me?" she asked, frowning.

"You don't know what guild means. It means you must stick together until death. And that's what I'm doing." He replied weakly. He felt that all his energy is gone. He closed his eyes slowly and he fell to the ground instantly.

"Scyle!" she exclaimed as she knelt down right beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, worried. Now, she's the only one left.

He murmured, "Li...a...tris..."

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed, almost panicking. She can't heal him because she feels very weak. She needed to wait for hours to recover. She dragged him to a corner and she sat right next beside him.

"Come on, Qiara. What if something happened to them? What if there is a great danger ahead of them?" Frieze said as he walked back and forth.

He was worried. Along with the two remaining guys.

Liatris was worried. She wanted to panic.

"You know, you're pretty from here." a voice suddenly said. She looked behind him and saw a group of people, few meters away from her.

"Well, what a lucky day. We saw a member from Sigma." The knight said with a grin on his face.

"Are you lost, my lady?" The blacksmith asked.

"None of your business." She answered back. Her heart was pounding very fast.

"She's pretty…" the priest said with a glint form his eyes.

"Well, and look at that. It's Scyle, the traitor." One of the hunters interrupted.

"Traitor?"

"Don't you know? He is once a member of our guild. I expelled him because he killed a member of our guild." The knight narrated, "And look, he decided to join our archenemy's guild. Such a traitor."

"Where's your annoying leader, Qiara?" The blacksmith asked.

She didn't answered.

"Oh well. We're going to kill you, anyway. Any last word?"

"Shall we kill her?" the blacksmith asked as he drew his axe.

"Let her feel the pain before she die peacefully." The knight answered gladly as he approached her closely.

"Very bad. If you just join us, I can spare your life." He hissed those words to her ears and suddenly cupped her chin.

"Choose. Death or us?" he continued, as his red fiery eyes looked at her bright amethyst eyes. He was about to kiss her when she suddenly slapped him. He backed off.

"Damnit." He growled and approached her again as he pointed his sword at her neck. A superficial cut was drawn at her neck and the blood started to leak from the fresh cut wounds.

"Torture her." He growled again as he turned back and sat a few meters in front of her to watch her in pain. The blacksmith hid his axe and started to punch her at the belly portion.

She cried in pain.

"Qiara!" she yelled as she tried o pull back her tears.

The first hunter suddenly used his bow and shooted an arrow but intended to miss her. It only made a superficial cut at her right arm. She knelt down in pain.

"My turn!" the other hunter exclaimed excitedly as he shot another arrow at her and intended to miss her again. Another deep cut was seen at his left leg. Her blood dripped at the cemented floor of Glast Heim.

Meanwhile…

As Van was staring at the window, a guy appeared.

"Ey, Van? Is that you?" the guy shouted.

"Oy! Omi, how's life?" Van asked. Omi once become his partymate.

"Do you wanna come with us? There's a Dark Lord inside the Glast Heim Churchyard. Some guilds are there, even The Brotherhood." Omi said excitedly.

Van's eyes narrowed. He looked back at Qiara and said, "Qia, The Brotherhood is at the Glast Heim."

"What!" Frieze freaked out.

Qiara's eyes narrowed. "Let's go!"

Everybody stood up.

"Omi, could you warp us to Glast Heim?"

"Sure." He answered.

Meanwhile…

The Blacksmith grabbed her hair and pulled it down, making her cry because of pain. Her vision was all blurred yet she can still identify things because of their form. The blacksmith pulled her hair down. She looked at the sky with tears flowing from her eyes.

"God…" she murmured.

"How about a double death with that murderer?" the blacksmith said as he pushed her at Scyle's side, making her fall instantly to the cold ground. She was lying at the ground, right beside Scyle.

She suddenly turned her head at him as her tears dropped from her eyes. She ignored all the laughter around her and the pain.

"S-Scyle..." she murmured as her arm wrapped around his body. Making her body closer to his. "Scyle, wake up…" She murmured again as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh, How sweet." The knight said as he watched Liatris. "Now, kill them!" he ordered instantly as the blacksmith prepared his axe.

"I don't think so." Qiara said in a calm tone. At her back were Frieze, Hau, Van and the priest, Omi.

"Let's go guys." The knight said. "Use your butterfly wings."

And the members obeyed their master.

"Liatris! Scyle!" Van said worriedly as he approached the two who were unconscious lying at the ground, close to each other.

"Scyle is fine. Only minor cuts." Van reported. "but Liatris here, she's bleeding furiously."

"We need to get them out of here!" Qiara ordered. Frieze immediately carried Liatris while Hau and Van carried Scyle.

Omi opened a warp, back to Prontera.

TO BE CONTINUED...

- in the game, "Heal and using HP items" are the options that can be used in situations like this (no HP) but in this fic, I decided that physical wounds cannot be treated with these options to have a dramatic effect. (LOL)


	4. Chapter IV

**The Angel of the Murderer**

_Chapter IV_

He opened his eyes slowly and managed to recognize that he was no longer at Glast Heim but in a certain inn. On a chair at the front of his bed was Van, who was quite enjoying reading a book while Hau was standing next to the window, watching the peaceful view of the crowded and busy street of Prontera.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down the bed, looking at Van. Van noticed that Scyle was already awake.

"You've been sleeping for almost a day. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked as he put down the book and stood up. Scyle shook his head.

"Yeah. How do you feel?" Hau greeted as he stared at Scyle.

"I'm alright, Hau." He greeted back "Anyway, where's Liatris?"

"Uhm, I think he should know, Van." Hau said, looking at Van seriously.

"Know what?" he asked worriedly as he stood up.

"Easy, Scyle..." Van said.

"I don't know what exactly happened when the two of you are alone at Glast Heim but when we got there, we saw both of you, unconscious." Hau narrated as he closed the window.

"All I can remember is I tried to protect her from Abysmal Knights. I lose my consciousness and everything went dark." Scyle explained.

"So, you are unaware that The Brotherhood is there?" Van asked to clarify things.

He shook his head gently.

"They were about to kill both of you." Hau added.

"Good thing we just came in time. Liatris almost died because of blood loss." Van said.

"Where is she?" Scyle suddenly asked.

"Liatris? She's at the next room, still sleeping." Van answered.

Scyle hurriedly went at the next room and the two followed him. He barged in and found himself standing right in front of an occupied bed. Liatris was sleeping peacefully. Bandages can be seen in different parts of her body.

Frieze stood up from his seat and suddenly punched Scyle. He went straight to the ground.

"I won't think twice again if I have to kill you..." Frieze said as he grabbed Scyle's shirt.

"Frieze, stop this nonsense at once." Qiara's voice thundered the whole room. "Please, if you want to kill each other, go outside!"

Her voice made the room silent. Only the rustling of the wind from the open window can be heard.

"I'm sorry Qiara but this time, I don't care a damn shit. Because of him, she almost died." Frieze punched the assassin's face again.

Hau and Van stopped Frieze by grabbing his arms and dragged him outside the room.

Qiara shut the door and locked it.

"Tell me, what can you remember? You seemed, not to obtain harassment from_ 'The Brotherhood'_..." she said as she sat down on a chair, examining him from head to toe.

He narrated all he can remember.

"You are once one of the member of _'The Brotherhood'_, right?" she asked as she cross-legged.

"Yes." He answered calmly as he sat on the bed, right next to the sleeping girl.

"I won't question you on how you got expelled from that guild." Qiara said. "I suppose, it is still a wonder to you how the two of you got warped to Glast Heim." she said with a weak smile.

"Maybe some damn shit opened a warp." He answered with bit of anger.

"And what if that damn shit you are talking about is me?" she asked, smiling as she took a cigar and lit it up with a match.

"You? I don't think so." He said as he smiled a bit, thinking that it was a small joke. "You don't have the ability to open warps, Qiara. Only priests and monks can do that."

"You think, I'm joking? Do you?" she asked. Her weak smile faded away. Scyle's eyes narrowed as his face became serious too.

" _She wasn't joking at all..."_ he thought.

"You see. I planned everything. I paid a priestess to warp both of you to Glast Heim. Why? There is hatred between the two of you. Coordination, cooperation and friendship are the keys to succeed. And you see, that's what this guild lacks of because the two of you are always at each other's foot." She explained in a mother-like tone as she approached Liatris and started stroking the sleeping girl's hair. "But the entrance of The Brotherhood isn't in my plan. I didn't know that this would happen."

He looked at Qiara intensely.

"Still, the plan succeeded. Looks like you knew how to get along with each other." She added, smiling.

Scyle looked at Liatris.

"You two learned that you have to depend on each other to survive, like we do in this guild." Qiara concluded.

"She's the only one who takes things personally." Scyle said. "This is how I work, Qiara. I just do my job. No personal grudges and feelings involved."

"Really?" she asked.

"If you want cooperation and such, tell it to her. She's the one who does her job with personal grudges involved." He added.

She ignored him.

"And this is how I work, Scyle. I do my best to lead this guild. I do my part so please do yours." She finally said before going out of the room.

The three guys were eavesdropping and they heard everything.

"I see. You are once a member of that guild…" Frieze said in a low tone. "Remind you, I don't trust you. You can be a spy from _The Brotherhood_."

"Now, now. Frieze, don't judge him." Hau said, trying to stop Frieze from provoking Scyle.

"You don't know the whole story…" Scyle answered. "You don't even have a clue."

"Scyle, could you please go back to your room. You still need to recover." Van said

And the assassin went out of the room followed by Van.


	5. Chapter V

**The Angel of the Murderer**

_Chapter V_

"Thank you for accompanying me to the market." Liatris smiled

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Frieze asked.

"Eh? I'm fine, don't worry." Liatris answered with a smile as they walked slowly at the pavement of Prontera City.

Liatris still has a bandage on her arm. Other than that, she's completely well.

"If it wasn't for that bastard, Scyle, these won't happen." He said angrily as he clutched his hands hard.

"It wasn't his fault. No one should be blamed for that incident." She answered.

"Why does everybody think that it wasn't his fault?" He said dryly.

"Because, really, it wasn't his fault." She answered in a firm voice.

"There you are, the two of you. Are you ready to go?" Van called.

They walked toward Van.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us." Van smiled.

When they arrived outside the inn, they saw Qiara and Hau, ready to go.

"Wait, let me take out my wand, I'll open a war-" Liatris offered

Qiara didn't let her finish the sentence. She suddenly said, "No need to open one. You are not in a good condition so far, so I paid a priestess to open a warp."

Liatris smiled back. "Where is Scyle?"

"I don't know. She told me that he has things to do but he'll meet us at Al De Baran before this day ends." She answered.

A warp opened right in front of them. Slowly, they went inside the warp.

They arrived in front of a Kafra. "Welcome to Al De Baran" as she bowed her head.

"Qiara, what are we going to do here?" Van asked as he looked at the guild master.

"You can hone your skills here and practice your fighting moves." She answered. "Liatris, I want you to stay at the inn, ok?"

"But how about you and the guys? You don't have a healer." Liatris said.

"We've got tons of white potion at Hau's cart." She answered.

As the four left, Liatris sat at the window. A flashback suddenly occurred in her mind:

"_So it is true…" she murmured._

"_I heard it, Liatris. I don't trust him." Frieze said. "He can be a spy or slowly he'll kill each of us."_

"_Oh c'mon Frieze. I admit he has a grumpy attitude but I don't think he can do those horrible things." She said._

_But deep inside, she's thinking._

"_It can be. Maybe, he'll kill us, just like what that knight said to me." She thought "That he killed a guildmate of his at The Brotherhood…"_

"Can he really do it?" she questioned herself. "Can he really kill people?"


	6. Chapter VI

**The Angel of the Murderer**

_Chapter VI_

Three years ago…

I longed for power, three years ago…

And because of that lust for power, I committed a mistake…

"Is it true, Nae?" he asked.

"I don't know, Scyle." Nae answered. "I was at the Prontera Sanctuary when they went to Glast Heim."

"I see." He murmured.

"But I heard that they saw you." Nae said "They even tried to kill you, If it wasn't for Qiara."

"How can I talk to Hyde?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"When you left, Hyde made everyone think that it was all your fault. You can't just barge in. They'll gonna kill you."

"I don't care a damn shit."

"Goodluck, bro."

"Why are you still calling me 'bro'? I'm not in The Brotherhood anymore."

Nae smiled, "I still look at you as my brother."

He smiled weakly.

---

"How did you get in?" the knight named, Hyde, from "The Brotherhood" was surprised to see his ex-guild mate, Scyle, the assassin. "How?"

"Surprised?" he answered.

"Not really." He grinned. "It's been a long time, Scyle."

"You are the only one left." Scyle murmured as he suddenly took his katar. Bloodstains can be seen in his weapon.

"You killed everyone?" Hyde asked as he saw the stains of blood.

"This is the answer." Scyle smiled weakly as he suddenly untied the sack he was carrying and took out the heads of the blacksmith and the two hunters.

Heads.

"Don't worry. I didn't killed your whole guild." He smiled wretchedly.

"You can't do this, Scyle?"

"How come, I can't?" he asked as he threw the bag at a corner.

"Anyway, they are weaklings. I can find people better than them." Hyde said coolly. "Just as I thought. You are really a murderer! You really killed Lina!"

"You asked me to do it, Hyde. You know it."

"You killed the only girl you loved." Hyde said.

"You loved her." Scyle answered, slightly affected to what he said. "I didn't love her."

---

_It's been a long time…_

_Three years ago, Lina was the first guild master of the ever-famous guild, "The Brotherhood". She's the only woman in our guild. A beautiful woman, hiding in knight's armor. Hyde and I were the co-GM at that moment_

"C'mon, Scyle. You have the looks, the personality. I am sure Lina has a hidden feeling for you. You can lure her by pretending that you love her. Then, we can kill her and the guild is ours!" Hyde murmured to me as I looked at my katar. The same katar I've been using until now.

"Hyde, you are such a jerk. I can't pretend to love someone." I answered.

"You don't have to pretend if you really love her." Hyde said in a "teasing" tone.

"JERK! I don't love her." I said, as I blushed extremely.

"Yeah, and do you expect me to believe you?" he asked as he smiled.

"Shut up! Ok, if it will make your mouth shut! I'll do it." I surrendered. 

_On the other hand, being a guild master is cool. I can get what I want._

"Do what?" Lina asked the door opened.

"Uh- Nothing." We both answered.

"Uh- Lina, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" I asked, nervous. I think it's such a stupid sentence.

"Ok." She answered with a smile.

---

"You killed her, Scyle." He said.

"You told me to." Scyle answered.

"Then, why did you listen to me, JERK?"

"You told me that we would both get her position if I killed her but you tricked me. You simply clean yourself from the crime!"

"Jerk, you didn't thought of it before?"

Scyle suddenly attacked him with his katar.

"Never underestimate me." Hyde said as he defended himself with the Bastard sword.

he stabbed his katar at his stomach.

"Scyle!" Hyde's screamed in pain.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter VII

**The Angel of The Murderer**

_Chapter VII_

He opened the door slowly and slowly entered the room. He gently placed his bloody katar against the wall.

"Who's there?" Liatris appeared and noticed Scyle. "Oh. It's you."

He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Qiara and the others went to the Clock Tower." She immediately said. "You can follow them, if you want."

He shook his head in response.

"Are you ok?" she approached him.

Then she noticed his katar with bloodstains, leaning against the wall.

"Scyle, what happened?" she said as she approached and held his weapon. She observed it carefully.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I don't believe you."

He remained silent.

"This is human blood, Scyle." She remarked.

"It's none of your business." He barked as he sat down on a chair.

"You killed someone…" she murmured. "You can't just kill a person. It's against the law of God."

"They deserve it." He retorted. "They almost killed you, remember?"

"The Brotherhood?" Her eyes narrowed. "Y-you killed them?"

"Not all of them, of course." He answered.

She gasped. "You have no right to perish them, even if they did something bad."

"I am their karma, Liatris."

She shook his head.

He smiled weakly as he watched Liatris. She was totally horrified.

"Besides, I went there to collect their debts." He added. "Their lives are just the right amount."

"That's not the point, Scyle." She answered back. "You can't just kill a human"

She was horrified.

"He's so calm? How can he be so calm after he killed a human?" she thought.

"I didn't kill humans. I kill monsters." He replied.

"Monsters?"

" Their hearts are full of hatred, greed and lust. They act like monsters."

"You're also a monster." She mumbled.

"What?"

"You just described yourself." She answered bravely.

He stood up, looking at her with a cold expression.

"He called me monster." He thought "How dare she…"

She went near the window and opened it.

"And I forgot…" she gently said. "Thank you for protecting me against those Abysmal Knights. I owe my life to you."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

She smiled. She knew that he's a silent-type.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey, Liatris, we're back!" Hau said as he opened the room and placed his cart at the corner of the room.

"Ey, Scyle." Van greeted the assassin with a nod.

"Yeah. I took care of my unfinished business." He answered.

"I hope, you didn't get bored, Liatris." Qiara said as she sat on her bed.

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Ah, I see." Qiara smiled.

"So, how about eating outside as we celebrate the fully recovery of our priestess?" Hau offered as he thought of wine, girls and music. Never forget the food.

"Ok, since you asked for a night of celebration. I guess, it won't be bad to have one." Qiara sighed.

Soon they all went to a bar filled with people, music and beers. As the four started enjoying the atmosphere, Qiara and Scyle were talking at the corner of the bar.

"You might have heard that Hyde, along with his loyal companions, died." She started. "Hyde died because of blood loss while his companions have been beheaded."

He remained silent.

"Nae will be replacing Hyde as the guild master." She added. "Nae and I were good friends."

"I see." He commented. "In short, The Brotherhood and Sigma are no longer rivals?"

She nodded. "Hyde hates my guild."

"He envied you for a long time." He mentioned. "Probably because of your power."

She laughed a bit. "Anyway, I know that you've got something to do with the bloody mess."

He smiled weakly as he sipped a bit of beer from his mug.

"You shouldn't have done that if your agenda is only to prove your loyalty to this guild." She said as she looked at the others. They were enjoying the music.

"I should have done that thing years ago." He spilled out. "Hyde is a big asshole."

"Yeah. He's an asshole." She laughed again. "But how did you managed to get inside their camp?"

"I know every passageway there." He answered.

"Oy! You two! What are you doing here at the corner of the bar?" Hau popped behind the two. Obviously, he's already wasted. "Another beer here, Ms. Bartender!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter VIII

The Angel of The Murderer

_Chapter VIII_

_He was standing right in front of her grave._

_Lina Moonbay_ A great knight and an outstanding guildmaster of 

_The Brotherhood_

"_Lina…" he mumbled._

"_Scyle…"_

_Someone called him. He looked back. He saw a woman dressed in a plain white dress. Her hazelnut eyes were fixed on him. Her long blonde hair danced along with the playful wind._

"_Lina." Scyle was shocked. "How…"_

"_You looked dispirited." She answered in a calm, soothing voice. "I know what you are thinking…"_

_His eyes narrowed._

"_Lina, I'm very sorry." He said as tears formed from his eyes._

_She smiled weakly. "I condone you. You were young at that time and Hyde was simply an asshole."_

_She approached him._

"_I want to stop." He cried._

"_Stop killing other people?" her smile faded away. "You can't, Scyle."_

"_Why?"_

"_Once a person committed a sin, it will be a part of his personality. You can never stop yourself from killing again unless you realized how painful it is to lose someone dear to you." She explained._

"_Lose someone?"_

"_Someday, you'll understand me." She said as she started to fade away._

"_Lina!" he called. "Don't go."_

"Scyle!"

He opened his eyes and saw Liatris, looking so worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "You were talking while sleeping."

He looked around. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for the others inside the inn.

He was sitting on a red couch.

"Are the others here?"

She shook her head. "Still outside."

"I see."

Liatris was about to leave when he took her hand. The priestess looked at him.

"Don't leave." He said.

Liatris looked at him. She frowned.

"I have something to ask…" he said as he lowered his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked as she removed her hand from his.

"Is there a possibility that a person can change?"

"I think so." She answered with a smile. "If he's willing to change, then there is a possibility."

"I don't want to kill anymore." He suddenly muttered.

The priestess heard him. Her smile faded away. She was shocked from what she heard.

"You know, I think you're really a good person." She replied. "If you really want to change, I can help you."

"T-thank you."

And he smiled. A gentle smile.

That was the first time he smiled for so long.

---

A month passed and things had gotten better now. The guild was quite peaceful. No arguments between each other. But little do they know, there are people who chose to hide their feelings. Positive and negative feelings.

People in the guild started to get along well, including Liatris and Scyle. They were getting along very well. As for Frieze, he remained silent about his negative feeling against Scyle.

Snow has started to fall at Lutie where their guild was staying.

"Frieze, Liatris is asking if you want to come with us outside?" Scyle asked.

"Go on. I'm not interested." Frieze answered as he looked at the window. Liatris was already playing snow outside.

"But-"

"Go on!" he shouted at him angrily.

"Fine." Scyle answered as he went outside.

"Jealous, huh?" Qiara said devilishly when Scyle went out. "So, it's not only us who noticed some changes. He improved. I don't know how but he's better now. And he has a killer smile, eh."

He remained silent.

"Actually, I admit, he's a handsome guy. I haven't noticed it before because he's always frowning." She remarked. "And he's a good cook too."

"Now?" Frieze snarled as he watched Scyle from the window. It's true.

"I can't wait to taste his curry again." She said in a dreamy tone of voice.

"Are you trying to annoying me?" he growled.

She shook her head.

"And I know much you are afraid to lose Liatris, right?" Qiara said the bitter truth.

"Help me, Qiara." He muttered. He will do anything... Anything...

"I am so sorry, Frieze. In this case, Liatris is the one who will decide." She answered. "This is out of my hands."

She went outside and called Scyle.

"Scyle, favor! Could you teach Hau how to peel potatoes?" Qiara shouted. "He's mutilating our dinner."

Scyle stopped throwing snowballs at Liatris and Van. He followed Qiara to the kitchen.

Liatris sighed.

"You two are getting along pretty well." Van said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered.

"I knew him as a guy with a few words." He added. "But now, look at him."

"Shut up!" she shouted back, blushing a bit as she threw a snowball at his face. BULLSEYE!

"Really?" He threw a snowball at her but missed.

---

"Oh there you are, Qiara." Hau grinned as he was peeling a potato. I really don't know how to peel a potato."

"What a dumb ass." Qiara muttered.

Scyle immediately took a knife from a cabinet and started helping Hau by peeling potatoes.

"Scyle, I guess you know Margareth, right?" Qiara suddenly asked as she took another knife from the cabinet.

"Margareth? Y-Yeah." He answered in a surprised way. "How did you knew her?"

"I met her during a boss hunt." She answered as she chopped some vegetables. "A very nice woman."

"How did you know that we knew each other?"

"Well, she said that she knew a very good assassin. An assassin with a blue hair and blue eyes. His name is Scyle" she narrated.

He remained silent.

"I invited her for a dinner, along with her guildmates." She added.

"What?" he was surprised.

"She's your childhood sweetheart, right?" she smiled at him.

"Tsk. Whatever, Qiara." He just answered as he walked away.

**Constructive Criticisms are welcome and flaming is not.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter IX

**The Angel of The Murderer**

_Chapter IX_

"So, everyone, this is Margareth." Qiara introduced the priestess to everyone. "And, believe it or not. Scyle and Margareth knew each other for a long time."

A priestess in with a long white hair smiled. Her eyes were in deep blue.

"Thank you for the introduction, Qiara." She greeted. "And you don't have to tell everyone that Scyle and I knew each other."

She looked at Scyle with a weak smile from her lips. Scyle, on the other hand, didn't looked at her. It's as if he doesn't see anyone.

"I'm starving..." Hau muttered and Qiara heard it.

"C'mon guys, the dinner is getting cold." Qiara called as everyone gather around the big table except Scyle and Margareth.

"Scyle." She called the assassin.

He looked back.

"It's been a long time..." she said.

"Yeah. Long time..." he answered.

A meter away from them, Liatris was watching them from the corner of her eyes.

"You changed." She complimented. "You look handsome."

He smiled weakly.

"Hey, the two of you, dinner is waiting!" Hau said to them.

"Yeah, right." He answered as he went to the table. He sat right between Liatris and Margareth.

Liatris just ate silently and Scyle noticed it, "Any problem?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing."

"Well, Scyle and I knew each other since we were kids." Margareth narrated.

"So, the two of you are childhood friends?" Hau interrupted as he took a mouthful of mashed potato on his plate.

"Actually." Qiara butted in. "They are childhood sweethearts."

Margareth blushed madly.

"Uhm- Excuse me, I don't feel well. I'll just take a nap upstairs." Liatris said as she stood up.

"Why? Anything wrong, my dear?" Margareth asked.

"Uhm- I'm alright" she lied. "I think it's just a headache."

As she hurriedly went upstairs.

"I'll follow her." Frieze said worriedly but Van stopped him.

"Just finish your dinner. I'll follow her since I'm done eating." He said as he stood up. "And Scyle, your beef casserole is superb!"

---

Van followed Liatris upstairs.

"Hey, Liatris!" He said as he knocked the door gently. "It's me. Van."

"Go away!" she cried.

He opened the door and went inside the room. He immediately closed the door behind him. He saw her, lying at the bed, covering herself with the thick blanket. He sat right beside her and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

"It's just a headache." She said. She said with a shaking voice.

"Headache, huh?" he asked. "Need a medicine?"

"N-No. I'm fine." She answered.

"C'mon, Liatris, I know it's not a headache" he said as he uncovered her blanket.

Liatris stood up and removed the blanket. She was crying. Tears were continuously falling from her eyes, "V-Van. I don't know. I've never felt something like this before."

"Felt? Tell me about it..." He said.

"Anger." She answered.

"Anger? How?" he asked.

"Every time I saw Scyle and Margareth." She muttered as she wiped her tears away.

"Jealous." He muttered

"Jealous?" she asked

"Love." He smiled.

"It can't be." She murmured as she hugged him tight.

---

"Well, I didn't know that you are a good chef, Scyle." Margareth remarked. "Your beef casserole tastes good."

"Thank you."

"And your Drainliar Soup is amazing!" she added.

"Hey, how about my Stewed Veggies?" Hau asked the priestess.

"Hmm… It's great too." She said gently. "But it could use some salt."

"Your stewed vegetables don't appeal to me, Hau." Qiara added.

"Guys, I'm done eating." Scyle lied. "I need to get some fresh air outside."

"I'll go with you, Scyle." Margareth said with a smile.

"Now now. Margareth, don't go." Hau pleaded Margareth. "You have to taste my Jellopy Gelatin."

"I need to be alone, Marg." Scyle added.

"You haven't change a bit" Margareth smiled.

Scyle lied. He never went outside their cottage. He hurriedly went upstairs because he was so worried about Liatris. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

He saw them, hugging each other tightly.

He just closed the door slowly as he murmured, "I guess, you don't need me at all."

---

They hugged tightly for a few seconds.

"So it means, you like him." Van said as he stood up.

"Jerk!" she shouted and threw a pillow at him and covered herself again with the blanket.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Van, thanks. You made me feel better." As she peeked from her blanket.

"You are my little sister. Even though we don't have any blood relation, you will always be my little sister, ok?" he said as he smiled a bit.

"Thanks..." she just murmured.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are welcome.**


	10. Chapter X

The Angel of the Murderer

_Chapter X_

Liatris was reading a book on the balcony when Scyle came in.

"Ey, Liatris." He said as he approached her.

She ignored him.

"I noticed that you're avoiding me." He said frankly.

"No. I'm not avoiding you."

"This breakfast, you didn't greet me like you always do. It's as if I'm a ghost and you can't see me."

"I am not avoiding you!" she said to him as she looked at his eyes.

"Then, could you explain those cold treatments you've been giving me?"

A pregnant pause occurred.

"I'm not avoiding you, Scyle." She answered at last. "I'm preventing myself from…"

"From what?"

She stood up.

"I don't know."

"_I'm preventing myself from falling in love with you." She thought. "This is what I've got to do to prevent hurting people around me."_

It was a cold morning. Margareth decided to stay for a week.

Margareth and Scyle were sitting on a bench.

"I love snow." Margareth remarked. "Don't you love snow?"

But Scyle wasn't paying attention to her. He was watching Liatris and Van from their seat. The priestess and the knight were making a snowman.

"She's the youngest, right?" Margareth asked as she noticed her companion was staring at Liatris.

He just nodded. "She's 18."

"And not to mention, a very attractive girl." She added, as she gave a weak devilish smile.

"She acts different nowadays." He murmured. "She's not like that."

"Is that his boyfriend?" she asked as she looked at Van.

"Van? I-I don't know. But they seemed to be very close." He said with a serious look on his face.

"They looked good together." She commented as he watched the two. Obviously trying to annoy Scyle. "I mean, look at them. She's pretty and he's a hunk."

"No. I don't think so. Van is so mature for her." He answered. It is true that Van is mature in the age of 27. Besides, it was annoying to see them together. But the truth, he was just jealous.

"Would you just stop annoying me?" he suddenly jerked. He can't take it anymore. Their sweetness.

He stood up and walked out.

"Hey, I didn't mean to annoy you. It's just that- Hey! Scyle, come back here!" Margareth said as she stood up and followed him.

"What's with them?" Van asked as he watched Scyle walked out and Margareth apologized badly to him.

"I don't care." Liatris murmured.

"I don't believe you." He smiled.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said snobbishly.

He just smiled as he took her hand and said, "You're better than her. Much better."

"Jerk." She murmured.

He removed his hands from hers. Little do they know, Frieze was watching them from the window of the house.

"Scyle, listen. I'm so sorry." Margareth murmured at him.

"No. I am the one to say sorry. I-I just lost my temper a while ago." He replied. "I'm just pissed coz- nothing."

"You like her, right?" she said frankly. "Am I on your way? Tell me!"

He just ignored her as he walked out.

"Scyle!" she shouted, as he looked at him walk away.

"Liatris..." She murmured as she looked at Liatris. "Scyle is going to be mine."

That afternoon, Liatris was walking alone at the woods, not too far from their little resthouse. She just wanted to be alone.

"Liatris, can I talk to you?"

She looked back and saw Margareth.

"Sorry. I just followed you here." Margareth said.

"What do you want from me?" Liatris asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Margareth replied sweetly.

"About?" the black-haired priestess arched one of her eyebrows.

"About Scyle." She answered again. "Do you like him?"

"N-No." She immediately lied.

"Oh, that was good. Because you know, our wedding is getting near." Margareth lied.

"What?" She can't believe what she was hearing. How would she know? They're not really close from the start. "Scyle and you?"

"Yes." She smiled

"Wish you all the luck in the world." She murmured as she walked away. "S- Sorry, I think I had a headache again."

She turned her back and ran off as fast as she could. She ended up, standing at the side of the frozen lake, crying... selfless (a/n: there isn't any frozen lake at Lutie, right? Just bear with me.)

This was the place she used to hang out with Scyle.

"Scyle..." she murmured.

While on the other hand, Scyle was walking toward the place where Liatris was standing.

He was thinking of her...

"I have no idea what just happened." Scyle thought. "We're fine, few weeks ago. Then suddenly, she'll give me a cold shoulder."

"Why?" he murmured under his heavy breath.

He suddenly noticed Liatris. He approached her silently. His footsteps were as light as air that Liatris didn't heard it.

"Liatris." He murmured to her ear as he stopped right behind her.

Liatris looked back. She turned around and saw Scyle, looking at her. Their bodies were inches from each other.

"I must go." she looked down, wiped her tears and started to walk out but Scyle stopped her. He suddenly grabbed her hand and suddenly wrapped his two arms at her.

"Liatris..." he murmured. How did he do it? What made him did that? He don't know. His body suddenly reacted when he saw her. It's just like his heart was now starting to control his body and not his mind anymore.

"S-Sorry." She replied as she took off his arms around her and turned around, facing him.

"Are you crying?" he asked since he noticed her teary eyes.

"N-No." she lied as she wiped her tears with her hands.

"I hate it when you cry." He murmured. He worried so much about her. So much...

"Best wishes for your marriage." She murmured.

"Marriage?" he laughed. "To whom?"

"Margareth." She replied.

"Margareth? Who told you that?"

"Margareth."

He laughed again. "She just won't give up easily."

"Best wishes..." she murmured last and walked out. She didn't believed him

"Liatris!" he called as he followed him and put his hand around her (semi-hug.)

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, tears fell again from her eyes.

"Because I want to." He simply answered.

"How about Margareth?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't care about her. I don't care about anybody or everybody. It's just you and me." he murmured at her ears.

"I don't know..." she murmured.

He released her and said, "Sorry, I-I just can't stop myself."

She just walked out. This time, he didn't stop her. He just watched her fade in his sight.

"I-I love you..." he murmured.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

"Oh, Come on, Liatris! Open this!" Van called as he tried to open her door. She locked herself inside her room for almost a day.

"Liatris!" he called once again.

No answer.

Frieze looked at Van and said, "What happened?"

"I don't know. She just hurriedly locked herself inside." Van answered worriedly.

"I think I know why…" Frieze said as he remembered that Scyle was also not in the good mood this morning. He hurriedly went downstairs and saw the assassin, sitting on a chair.

"Come with me." he said to him.

Scyle looked up. "Why?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"No more questions. Just come with me." Frieze said as he went outside the inn. Scyle followed him.

They ended up, far from anyone's sight. At the middle of cold place.

"So, what do you want us to talk about?" Scyle asked.

"Liatris."

"Now?" Scyle asked. "What's with her?"

"Do you have anything to do with her? She locked herself upstairs for a day." Frieze frowned.

"I don't have anything to do with her." He lied. "We haven't talk with each other for a day."

"Liar." Frieze shot back.

"I don't care if you don't believe or what- I'm out of here." Scyle said as he started to walk out.

"So, I guess, the only way to finish this subject between the two of us is bloodshed." Frieze said.

Scyle looked back and said, "Could you please stop that nonsense thing, Frieze."

"I'm serious."

"I'm not going to fight you." Scyle answered.

"Then I guess, I'll start." Frieze frowned.

"Whatever."

Frieze ran to him and grabbed him.

"That's it! If that's what you want, I'll give it to you." He said as he stood up and punched him at the buttock. "But don't blame me if you died."

"Frost Drive!"

Scyle evaded his spell.

Liatris was watching at the scene from the window. She noticed Frieze's Jupitel Thunder from a far distance. She opened her window and looked more closely at the area where she saw a wizard's pell. She murmured in surprise as she recognized the two, "Oh My God!"

She hurriedly opened her door.

"Thank God and you opened the door. Everyone is-" Van said

"Come with me! Hurry!" Liatris interrupted as she went down the stairs as fast as she could.

She went exactly to the area. Van followed.

"Stop it!" she screamed. The two looked at her.

Frieze said to her, "Is this the kind of guy you loved so much? He is just a coward, lame guy."

"Lame?" Scyle barked. "Look who's lame?"

"Who cares? If you are the reason why she cried, then you must die." Frieze shot back.

Scyle ignored him. He was prepared just in case the wizard really wanted him to die. He was ready to kill. Even if he really wanted to change.

"If it's the only option I got." Scyle thought. "I have no choice but to kill him."

"Frieze, Scyle, stop this at once." Van commanded the two.

"Sorry Van. This time, I won't listen to anyone." Scyle answered as he took out his katar.

Van looked at Liatris and said, "Wait here and try to stop the two. I'll get Hau and Qiara."

"Ok." She answered. "C'mon! Scyle! Frieze! Don't do this."

Margareth was watching them secretly.

"Scyle, come on!" Liatris asked to the assassin. "Stop this at once."

"Sorry, Liatris. This is a fight between Frieze and me."

"Shut up asshole." Frieze told Scyle.

"Whatever." Scyle murmured. "Just bring on what you've got."

Frieze used his Jupitel Thunder but Scyle was able to evade his attack. Scyle hurriedly went near at him and tried to stab Frieze with his katar but failed since Frieze also evaded his attack.

Frieze suddenly used his Napalm Beat and Scyle didn't have a chance to dodge his attack. After received his attack, he suddenly fell at the ground.

"Scyle!" Liatris

Scyle stood up slowly and suddenly he moved faster than the wind. In a blink eye, he was gone at his position.

Frieze looked around. Looking for any sign.

"Looking for me?" he heard a voice from his back but before he looked up, Scyle was about to stabbed him when suddenly, an arrow suddenly flew at the air and hit Scyle superficially at his right arm which made him drop the katar.

Frieze's vision suddenly became blurred and the next thing he knew, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I am so sorry but this is the only way to make the two of you stop fighting with each other." Qiara appeared, holding his bow and some arrows as Van and Hau stood right next to him.

Everyone remained silent when Margareth appeared out of nowhere and approached Scyle.

"A-Are you ok?" Margareth asked Scyle.

Van and Hau hurriedly went to Frieze while Liatris remained stunned.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Qiara commanded. "A blizzard was about to come here any minute."

Hurriedly they warped back to the inn by the help of Liatris.

**Scyle's POV:**

I woke up as I felt that my head really aches. I opened my eyes slowly as I was expecting Liatris by my side but instead, I saw Margareth's face full of worried.

"Good thing and you are awake…" she whispered wearily.

"Where is Liatris?" I asked as I ignored what she said.

"She's at the next room, looking over Frieze." She said in a hush voice.

So in short, she chose him over me. I see.

**Frieze's POV:**

I woke up and saw Liatris, reading a book in red hardbound cover while sitting on a chair.

"Are you ok?" she asked wearily as she closed her book and looked at me.

I just nodded silently as I intently gazed at her face for seconds then she suddenly broke the silence.

"I saw this at your bed" she said worriedly as she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket. "I'm sorry if you think that I'm meddling with your things."

I noticed that it was the health record from the orphanage I grew up.

"Why didn't you told us that you had a heart disease?" she asked as she looked at my eyes deeply. I can see nothing but pity as I searched within her eyes.

"And what?" I shouted back at him with a furious tone of voice. "Pity me? Treat me as a lame person and a weakling?"

"No!" she cried as she shook her head.

I sighed. I shouldn't have shouted at her.

A moment of silence suddenly came at the entire room. Only the rustling wind from the window can be heard.

"Listen, Liatris." I said as I wiped her tears. "I'm ok."

She remained silent.

"I thought that in this guild, we have trust in each other." She paused for a moment. "And we will always be honest with each other."

I ignored what she said about **trust** and **honest**.

"Never tell anyone about this, ok?" I added as I snatched the paper form her soft hands. "Never."

"But-"

"Promise me."

She just nodded. Nothing can change my mind about keeping this secret from the others, not even Liatris.

**To be continued….**


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

**Scyle's POV:**

"Will you just leave me alone?" I frowned as I looked at her.

"Fine!" Margareth answered me as she stood up and opened the door. "If you don't want to talk to me, then don't!"

She went right outside my room and slammed the door right behind her.

I sighed.

She was just like a pain in a neck. She kept treating me like his boyfriend or something and she kept on blabbering stuffs and it was annoying.

I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to talk to anyone except…

I shook my head and muttered, "Don't be a jerk."

Then I heard a soft knock from the door.

"Margareth, will you just leave me alone!" I shouted. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Sorry. I just thought that-"

The voice. It was soft and certainly a woman's voice but not from Margareth.

In just a second, I recognized whose voice it was. **Liatris.**

"Liatris, come in." I didn't let her finished her sentence.

The door opened and the priestess came inside with a weak smile.

"H-Hi!" she said nervously as she bowed her head slightly as she closed the door.

"Have a seat." I offered as I gaze at the beauty I haven't stared for a long time of confinement in this room.

She smiled at me and sat on a chair next to my bed.

A pregnant pause occurred.

I suddenly asked, "How are you?"

Her forehead creased and said, "Jerk!"

"I am asking you in a nice and formal way and that's how you answer me?" I asked at her as I looked at her intently.

"Jerk." She replied again. "You are the one who was injured and still you managed to ask things about me. I am the one who should be worried about you and not you over me!"

"So you cared?" I asked with a smile plastered at my once grumpy face.

"Jerk!"

A faint blush of red appeared at her cheeks and I saw it with my two keen eyes.

Why did she blush? Does it mean that she like me too?

"Long time no see."

She just nodded as she looked at me.

"Why didn't you visited me earlier?" I asked her. I know that it was a stupid question.

"Frieze needs me." she answered truthfully.

I creased my forehead and asked, "So it means you care more about him than me?"

She ignored my question and said, "You have Margareth."

Silence dominated the room once again.

"Anyway, why did you visit me?" I asked coldly. "Frieze needs you, right?"

"Don't be such a jerk, Scyle."

"I am not a jerk. I just asked what I really want to ask." I shot back at her.

"I visited you because…" she paused.

"Because?"

"I am also worried about you." She answered shyly as she knelt down her head.

I smiled. "I am just joking. I don't care if you care much about Frieze rather than me."

She looked at me and smiled.

I am such a liar. Why did I say that? Why did I say that I don't care much if she chose Frieze rather than me? I care. I really, really care.

"And besides, I don't want to disturb something about you and Margareth alone in this room…" she added.

I laughed. "You and your little green mind, Liatris."

She blushed furiously.

"How can you think of that?" I asked.

She blushed more.

"I never knew that a priestess with an angelic face and innocent looks have a little imaginative green mind." I laughed more, as she blushed more.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I was wrong." She shouted at me furiously.

Uh-oh.

"I am just joking." I said immediately. "You don't have to be furious."

Another pregnant pause as we looked with each other and laughed.

**Frieze's POV:**

The entire room was quiet. Only the wind can be heard. I rose up from my bed and stood up. I approached the window calmly. As I looked outside the window, I noticed the moon from up above when I suddenly felt that someone was looking at me. Right outside the opened door and peeking.

"What do you want from me?" I asked calmly as I stared at the roundness of the moon.

Light footsteps were heard coming to me from behind my back.

"I don't want something from you." Margareth answered as she sat beside me as I continued to stare at the night sky. "Or perhaps, you need something from me."

"Like what?" I asked.

"That damn sh-t Liatris."

I quickly drew a knife from my pocket and pointed it in her neck. "Never curse her in front of me or I'll kill you…"

"Ok! Ok!" she exclaimed.

I dropped my knife.

"As I was saying, I have a plan." She said calmly as her eyes narrowed.

"Plan?" I looked at her with a curiosity plastered at my face.

"You like her." She explained. "I like him."

The '**her**' she was talking about was Liatris and the '**him**' was that double sh-t Scyle.

I smiled at her. Maybe this could be the chance. If I can't rip them apart, then maybe if this cunning priestess and me would help together, maybe I can get what I want.

"Do you want to collaborate with me or you will just let **him** get **her** from you?" Margareth asked.

"So what's the plan?" I asked with a spark from my eyes.

"My plan will start when I invited the whole guild to my house at Alberta and celebrate the festivity we held there every year." Margareth explained. "And…."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

"C'mon, guys!" Qiara commanded.

"Why are we in such a hurry, Qia?" Hau asked.

Liatris and Van giggled a bit. Hau made that nickname for Qiara. **Qia.**

"Stop giggling!" Qiara was annoyed by the two's giggles.

"Oh! Come on, **Qia**!" Van laughed as she emphasized the name **Qia**.

Qiara just gave a 'that-was-annoying' look and ordered Margareth, "Open a warp, Margareth."

Margareth smiled at her and opened a warp and everyone went inside the warp, which will bring them directly to Alberta.

---

At Alberta…

"Isn't Alberta beautiful?" Margareth asked Scyle.

"I have a question, Margareth."

Margareth stared at him.

Scyle continued, "Aren't you going back to your guild?"

Margareth remained silent.

"She left her guild, Scyle." Qiara answered. She happened to hear everything.

"What?" Scyle was surprised. "But your guild needs you."

"I received a news that Elaia, our acolyte, became a priestess a few weeks ago." Margareth finally answered. "And I think she can handle the job I left perfectly."

"Besides, I invited her to our guild." Qiara added.

Scyle was more shocked to the news that Qiara invited her.

"I just can't risk our priestess's neck just to heal everyone of us." Qiara added again as she gave a glimpse to the youngest member of their guild, Liatris.

Margareth smiled weakly.

"Everything goes on normal, just like in my plan." She thought as she gave a glare at Liatris.

"Hey Miss Kafra! You look so hot. So how about a date?" Hau asked a Kafra who was giggling as she looked at the merchant.

Qiara approached Hau and brutally gave him a punch. "Stop fooling around!"

Hau flew instantly to the ground and he moaned in pain, "Ouch!"

Van and Liatris tried not to laugh.

"You're just jealous, Qiara." Hau simply said as he stood up. The **usual** joke he prepared to annoy the huntress.

"Why would I get jealous?" Qiara asked snobbishly as she continued to walk.

Van and Liatris giggled while Scyle was watching them silently and he was having a bad day because of Margareth.

Margareth and Frieze were just watching everyone with weak smiles on their face.

"Admit it, Miss Guild Mistress!" Hau exclaimed. "You like me!"

Qiara just looked back and pointed his bow which is equipped with a fire arrow at Hau and shot back furiously, "One more word from you and I'm not going to think twice again about shooting you!"

"I am just joking, Qiara!" Hau pleaded as he clasped both of his hands in mercy. "I don't wanna die!"

Qiara brought his bow down and hid her weapon as she gave a big sigh. A blush flashed from the huntress's face.

"I think both of them must admit something to each other." Liatris whispered at Van. At the corner of her eyes, she was watching Scyle ever since they left Lutie.

Van noticed her eyes and said, "I know you want to talk to him."

"Shut up!" she yelled at him which made everyone looked at her. The priestess blushed as she mumbled shyly, "Sorry."

Frieze was just watching them. He still doubted about their plan.

"You know it's bad, Frieze." His conscience spoke at his mind. "Do you still want to do it?"

"I have no choice." He thought. "It is to win or lose her."

He shook his head and Hau noticed it. "Are you ok, Frieze?"

Frieze answered, "Just leave me alone." Then he walked quicker than the other.

Hau just sighed, "I guess everyone had a bad day instead of Van, Liatris and me."

Van heard him and said, "Qiara won't have a bad day if you didn't said those words."

"I'm just telling what I noticed." Hau sighed again.

Van just smiled.

As they walked, they ended up in front of a beautiful house painted in white and blue just like the other houses and structures. Margareth led the way and knocked on the door. A woman in mid-50's opened the door.

"Mother!" Margareth exclaimed as she suddenly hugged her mother tightly.

"Welcome home, my baby." Her mother cried. "I baked something special just for you."

Margareth let go of her and came inside.

"Really?"

"Come inside, everyone!" Margareth's mother said as she welcomed everyone. "Margareth wrote me when she was in Lutie. She said she's having a blast with you guys."

"Thank you for your invitation, Madame." Qiara said as she bowed right in front of Margareth's mother.

"Call me Fyora." Margareth's mother smiled. "You must be Qiara."

Qiara nodded weakly.

The youngest priestess suddenly caught Fyora's attention. She took the priestess's hand and said, "What a beautiful woman… I think you're the youngest among them."

Liatris smiled weakly.

"Yes, she's the youngest." Margareth added. "She's only 18."

"I see." The Fyora's eyes shifted to Scyle. "Scyle, long time no see."

Scyle just answered weakly, "Good to see you again, Auntie Fyora."

Fyora approached him and said, "You grew up into a handsome man."

He remained expressionless.

"Oh, well! Come on, guys! I'll lead you to your rooms." Fyora smiled at them and proceeded upstairs. Everyone followed them.

The four guys will use the guest room while Qiara and Liatris will stay at Margareth's room with Margareth herself.

"Oh, and tonight, there will be a great festivity with bonfire and such." Fyora reminded. "It would be fun if you go and join."

---

At that night…

The whole guild went to the festivity area. The street was filled with melodic music as dancers danced their way around the bonfire. All of them watched the dancers move gracefully (**a/n:** they are not wearing their battle armors). When the dance ended, the emcee said, "How about a romantic music for everyone of us?"

The music changed. From a hippy song, it shifted to a romantic one. People grabbed their partners.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Van asked Liatris who was just sitting right beside her.

"How about you?"

Van said, "I'm not going to dance if someone didn't danced you."

In a not too far area, Hau approached Qiara.

"**Qia**, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Qiara completely ignored her.

"Will you please talk to me?" Hau pleaded.

Qiara ignored him again.

"Please?" He made a puppy look which always give a 75 success rate of having a positive reply.

Qiara sighed, "Fine. I forgive you."

"Thank you!" Hau smiled sweetly.

A pregnant pause occurred.

"Uhm- Qia…" Hau called nervously as he made a big gulp.

Qiara looked at him with one of her brows arched with a 'this-better-be-good-or-else' look on her face. "This better be-"

Hau blushed and interrupted nervously, "Can I dance with you?"

Qiara blushed furiously with a shocked plastered on her face. "F-Fine."

He held her hands and off they went to the crowd who were dancing under the moonlight right beside the bonfire.

"Can I dance you?" Scyle said as he approached Liatris.

Liatris looked at Van with a worried look. Van just nodded at her with a 'go-ahead' look.

"Sure." Liatris replied with a smile.

---

**Scyle's POV:**

As I danced with her, I felt something very wonderful inside me. My heart beats faster than the rhythm of the music.

"Lai, thank you." I murmured at her.

"Thank you for what?" she asked me as she looked at my eyes.

"For everything." I answered. "You changed me."

She smiled as she knelt her head down. I suddenly cupped her chin. She looked at me slowly and I blushed furiously.

You never know how much you changed me.

"You know, I was thinking..." she suddenly said as she gazed deeply inside my eyes. "Why did I hate you before?"

I just simply gazed at her beautiful face.

"Maybe because I just didn't knew how kind you are." She explained as she looked at the night sky. It was dark. Only the light of the moon and the bonfire led our way as we danced.

"Lai…" I called her name and she simply looked at me.

We both stared at each other when I suddenly noticed that we stopped moving. We were just staring at each other. She blushed furiously as she suddenly turned her face on the right side.

"Sorry." She murmured.

In a not too far place, two people were staring at the denial lovers.

Frieze glared at the two from where they were standing and Margareth noticed his eyes. "Mad, eh?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh! Come on! Admit it! You are jealous."

"Aren't you jealous?" Frieze asked. "Scyle is with Liatris."

"No." Margareth answered as her eyes narrowed and a weak evil smile portrayed her lips. "Because this will be her last night."

"Last night?"

"We will start our plan tonight."

"What?" Frieze looked at her surprisingly. "Now?"

Margareth nodded.

Frieze smiled. "Good."

---

Liatris and Scyle decided to have a small walk alone, far from the noise, music, party people and such.

As they walked, only the beam from the moon served as their light. The cold wind breezed freely.

Scyle noticed that the priestess shivered as the wind touched her pale skin. He immediately took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Liatris was shocked about what Scyle did.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Lai." Scyle started. "Do you like Van?"

Liatris looked at him and answered cheerfully, "Of course."

"Oh." Sadness filled Scyle's heart. At first, he thought that it was Frieze. So it was Van after all.

"Stupid question, Scyle." Liatris added. "But I don't like him as much as-" the she paused.

"Uh-oh…" Liatris thought. "Your mouth almost slipped. Don't tell him that you love him. Don't!"

She instantly covered her mouth with both of her hands to prevent the continuation of her sentence.

"As much as?" Scyle looked at her with curiosity.

"Damn. I think she fell in love with Frieze." He thought of himself.

Liatris ignored him as she blushed furiously.

"Do you love Frieze?"

"You are so dense, Scyle!" Liatris suddenly yelled at him. "Don't you see? it's you! Damn!"

She started to walk away as she blushed furiously. She can't keep it anymore. She can't hide it anymore.

Scyle was shocked to what he heard. He just felt something he can't explain.

"What did you say?" He asked again as he pulled her hand.

"Nothing!" Liatris answered loudly. She don't know if she was furious because she fell in love to a dense assassin or she was just furious to herself because she blew her biggest secret and not to mention, her biggest feeling.

"Liatris, I am serious." He said seriously and he really meant what he said. "Did I heard you right or I am just dreaming?"

She suddenly pinched his hand said, "You are not dreaming or hallucinating or such!"

He smiled at her. "So it means what I heard is true?"

"What '**heard**'? Did I say something?" Liatris lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Scyle smiled.

"Fine! If that is what you want! Fine! You heard what you heard and-"

But before she finished her sentence, he suddenly hugged her tightly.

"This is the best night of my life!" he thought of himself.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV 

As we walked back to the crowd, I looked at a peculiar assassin. "Scyle?"

He just looked at me as he arched his brow.

"Forget this night."

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Forget what we said to each other."

"Why?"

"Because." I shyly answered. "Because we a re guild mates."

As I looked at his face, I can say that he didn't get my point.

"Our guild is a work and a responsibility." I added. "We should not let our personal feelings interfere with the other works to be done."

"I get it." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled at back at him and gave her a little hug.

---

"I forgot some ingredients." Fyora said as she looked at her ingredients. She was supposed to bake a big apple pie.

"Why not ask Scyle to make an errand for you, Mom?" Margareth smiled mischievously.

"Good idea!" Fyora smiled back at her daughter as she hurriedly went out of the kitchen to look for that certain assassin.

"This is so easy."

"Is this really a part of your plan?" Frieze suddenly came inside the kitchen.

She nodded evilly.

"I still don't get your point." Frieze said as he shook his head.

"Silly." Margareth chuckled. "Of course, if Scyle is not around for a few minutes. We can easily kidnap Liatris."

"What's the point? I can kidnap Liatris in front of him if I want to."

"Stupidity rules in your head." Margareth sighed. "Scyle don't trust the two of us. If he noticed the kindness we are going to imply on Liatris, he would actually think that we are up to something."

"Oh, I get it."

"Thank God!" she sighed again.

When suddenly, Liatris came inside the kitchen.

"Hi Lai!" Margareth greeted.

Liatris sensed something wrong but she chose to ignore it.

"Hi." She greeted back as she smiled at the two. "Say, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." Margareth answered. "I just want to be friends with you."

"Oh? And since when?" Liatris asked. "Just as I know, you hate me as much as I hate broccoli."

"I just thought that hating others was a bad idea." Margareth smiled. "And I mean- I judged you right away without knowing you. Besides, I'm done with Scyle and I have no interest in him"

Liatris smiled at her.

Margareth thought, "That's it, Liatris. Believe me."

Liatris took a glass of water to quench her thirst.

"You two seemed to be close." Liatris smiled after she finished her water when she noticed Frieze and Margareth. "Good for the two of you."

"It's not what you think!" Frieze answered.

"We're not really close." Margareth answered. "Let's just say we have a common interest."

"Oh." Liatris reacted. "Better go guys. Qiara was talking to me."

She winked and went out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure Scyle will come back before dark. We have plenty of time to do the plan." Margareth said as she smiled weakly.

---

"Qiara, I don't get it." Liatris was confused.

"I have this- I mean my friend had this problem." Qiara explained.

Liatris was sitting at a chair. Her arms were laid at the table as her chin rest at her right arm.

"She likes this guy but she was not sure." Qiara continued.

"She likes this guy she's not sure? Confusing." Liatris answered.

"Let's make this easy." Qiara said patiently. "This friend of mine likes a certain guy but she was not sure since sometimes the guy was quite annoying."

"Oh. I get it." Liatris exclaimed. "Tell your **friend** that sometimes, a guy annoy a certain girl just to let her notice him. It's a part of their plan to get the attention of the girl"

"Thanks." She murmured.

"By any chance, is your friend a very strict huntress?" Liatris teased. She knew all along that the **friend** that the huntress kept on saying was also the huntress itself.

"N-No." Qiara answered as she blushed madly.

---

Liatris came back at the kitchen to get some food and she saw Margareth cooking something.

"Liatris, I saw this letter at the table." Margareth smiled. "It was sealed with your name."

Liatris hurriedly took the letter.

"Wanna try?" Margareth offered some noodles to her.

"No. Thanks, anyway." She refused kindly.

She just went out of the kitchen as she stared at the letter. As she walked to her room, she opened the letter slowly.

The handwriting was the same as Scyle. "Why would he write something anyway?"

The message said exactly like this. "Meet me at the gate of Alberta now. I've got a surprise for you. - Scyle"

She read it cautiously. After reading the short letter, she hurriedly crumpled the paper and left it on her bed. She hurriedly took her jacket and went to the meeting place.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter 15 

I waited for few more minutes. I don't mind the cold wind. As the night came and spread its dark blanket at the sky, streetlights glimmered along both of sides.

"Scyle, where are you?" I murmured in depression. I am so worried about him. What if something bad happened to him?

"Lai."

I heard a voice from behind. I looked back. I thought it was Scyle but to my disappointment, it was Frieze.

"What are you doing here, Frieze?" I asked filled with curiosity.

"Expecting someone?" he asked me.

I nodded with a weak smile plastered on my face.

"Waiting for Scyle?" he asked again.

I didn't responded.

"Scyle will not come here." He finally said.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean Scyle isn't coming?"

"Let's just say, we made up this whole plan!" he answered.

Plan? What does he mean with 'we made up'? What does he mean 'we'?

"You're joking, right?" I laughed sarcastically as fear overcomes my whole emotion.

"Look at me, Liatris." He answered. "Do you think I'm joking?"

I looked at him. Straight into his eyes.

He suddenly grabbed my arm. I tried to get away from him but too late, he was too strong.

"Sorry but I have to do this." he murmured and he suddenly punched me right at the abdomen.

My eyes became blurred and the last thing I heard was "I'm sorry." Before my eyes closed.

**NORMAL POV:**

Little that Frieze knows, Liatris dropped something on the ground.

"Good job, Frieze!" Margareth appeared behind Frieze. She was watching the two and as of now, everything was under their plan.

Frieze gave a weak smile and a quite 'guilty' face. Margareth noticed it.

"Don't tell me that you are actually feeling guilty?"

"I'm not really sure about-"

"Shut up!"

Margareth just opened a warp.

"What's next to our plan?" Frieze asked.

"We will bring her to Geffen. I knew an abandon place where we can stash her." Margareth answered as she brought out a blue gemstone and opened a warp.

"It's getting late." Van commented as he looked out of the window.

"C'mon. Before dinner, I'm sure everyone will be in here." Hau said to Van.

"I really don't care if Frieze and Margareth don't go back and just as I know, Scyle is on an errand." Van explained. "But Liatris-"

"C'mon, Van. You've got nothing to worry about Liatris." Hau said calmly as he gave a bite to the apple he was holding.

"Hau is right, Van." Qiara finally spoke. "Maybe, we should stop treating her as a kid."

"It's just that I've got a feeling that something is not good." Van added. "And besides, she went out without permission from us."

"You know, bro. You are being overprotective to Liatris." Hau commented. Half joking, half serious. "Go out and look for a girlfriend so you will stop worrying about Liatris!"

"Look. I am just protecting Liatris." Van answered. "I don't want her have the same fate as my sister."

**Van's POV About His Past:**

A vision suddenly appeared again inside my mind. A bitter memory of my past.

A lady, around 16, was walking on a deserted street, accompanied by a 10-year-old boy. They both have the same eyes and hair.

"Maya, can you buy me the toy we saw at the market?" the little boy asked with pleading eyes.

Maya knelt down and placed her hands to his shoulder, "Van, I'm sorry. I think we can't afford that toy you want."

Van knelt his head in sadness.

"But don't worry, if I have a spare money, I'll buy you a new cotton shirt." Maya tried to cheer his younger brother.

"Really?" Van asked cheerfully as he looked at her sister.

Maya just nodded.

"I promise, when we get older. I'll be a great swordsman and we will get rich!" Van said happily, heart filled with hope.

---

"Too bad, Maya didn't saw how good I am now."Van said. His voice would really determine how much he missed her sister.

Ever since she met Liatris, Van thought that she might be the replacement of her sister because Liatris's personality was quite similar to her sister. Someone he will protect. But of course, he understood that he doesn't need to protect her always since she has a Scyle on her side.

"I'm sure, Maya sees everything from up above." Hau said with sympathy.

"Anyway, we are sure that we will win the Valkyrie Realm. If we won at the War of Emperium, what are you going to do after that?"

"Look for a girlfriend." Hau answered jokingly.

Qiara suddenly elbowed him (hitting his ribs!)

"Owww!" Hau howled in pain. "Actually, no need to look for one."

Qiara gave her a 'shut up' look.

Van just laughed but still he worried about Liatris when suddenly Scyle entered and surprised everyone. He noticed that the three looked like they were waiting for someone.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Scyle asked.

"Dinner was about to be served but Liatris haven't went back." Van explained. "And to add up everything, Margareth and Frieze are nowhere to be found."

"But don't worry, Scyle." Qiara interrupted. "They'll come back."

"Maybe I should look for them." Scyle suggested.

"No need to." Hau replied. "They'll come back."

Suddenly, Margareth entered the room.

"Marg, did you saw Frieze and Liatris?" Van asked the priestess.

Margareth shook her head. "Sorry, But I've got no idea where the two went."

Suddenly, Margareth's mother, Fyora joined the little conference.

"Oh, there you are Scyle! You are just in time!" Fyora said gladly.

"Aunt Fyora, did you saw Liatris?" Scyle asked as he handed the ingredient to Fyora.

"The beautiful priestess?" Fyora asked. "I saw her went out, hurrying as if she had an important meeting."

"Oh, I see." Scyle asked. "Which way did she go?"

"I don't know."

Scyle hurriedly went outside and Van followed him.

"I'll help you." Van said.

"Let's split up." Scyle said.

Van nodded as they separated their ways.

The rest remained at the house, worriedly.

In Geffen, far from the vicinity, an old house was standing around so many trees. Piercing scream can be heard from the house. A piercing scream from a priestess in distress.

"Frieze!" Liatris screamed as the wizard tightly tied her on a chair.

"Will you just shut up?" Frieze asked as he took a handkerchief and folded it lengthwise and after that, tied around lower face to seal her mouth.

Liatris frowned at him.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter XVI

_Chapter VI_

Scyle went and looked for Liatris but to his disappointment, the priestess cannot be found anywhere and it is getting late.

Everybody was so worried that they didn't eat their supper.

"Scyle, maybe we should stop looking for now. It's getting late." Hau suggested to the worried Assassin.

Scyle looked at him and said, "I won't stop. She's in trouble, I can feel it."

Qiara suddenly interrupted, "Come on. We will look for her early tomorrow."

Scyle sighed. Deep inside, he was worried. Damn worried. What if she's really in big trouble? He will never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

---

Liatris was already unconscious. She was really tired. Frieze just watched her from a distance.

"If only you know how much I love you..." he murmured as he stroked her hair. "I'll do anything."

Margareth suddenly appeared right beside him.

"They are all worried about this lady." she sighed. "And I think they are beginning to suspect you."

Margareth sat on a wooden chair.

"I'm going to guard her. You can go back now before they figure out that you have something to do with Liatris." she said sleepily then yawned. "And my plan is starting to work."

She smiled weakly as she hand out a Butterfly wing to Frieze. "Go now..."

Frieze used it immediately before she continued, "Before they suspect you."

She suddenly stood up again and closed every hole that the light can pass through, and then she walked around the unconscious woman.

"Soon, you will be out of my way."

She suddenly took out a dagger and pointed it at her.

"They will mourn your death..." she whispered when she suddenly took a piece of cloth from her outfit by the use of the dagger.

"This is enough, I think." Margareth cackled. "Enough to make all of them suffer."

She suddenly teleported right away, leaving the unconscious lady alone.

---

That night, nobody ate dinner. Qiara and the gang stopped searching for their lost member, each of them can't sleep well tonight.

Qiara was drinking her coffee. Her reason, she can't sleep.

Hau was walking to and fro, waiting for something to happen.

Vahn was staring at the window, hoping that the next shadow that will pass by was from Liatris.

Aunt Fyora was drinking tea while knitting a coat.

Scyle? He was at his room, staring at his window, disturbed, trying to find a hint on where is Liatris.

"Qiara, look at us." Hau said impatiently. "We can't even sit straight because we are all worried to her."

Qiara just looked at him. He was so stubborn that he might never get what she will say. Her reasons. She can't just risk every one of them. Everyone perfectly knows that it is dangerous to walk alone or even in groups outside.

Suddenly, Frieze appeared right in front of Vahn.

"What's up with you, Frieze?" Vahn asked. He was a bit suspicious to Frieze.

"What's wrong with you?" Frieze asked, trying to avoid Vahn's question.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Hau interrupted. "Liatris is nowhere to be found."

"What? Liatris?" Frieze reacted. "Did you try near those shops or..."

"We looked for her everywhere." Qiara interrupted as she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to look for her." Frieze murmured then walked away to the front door.

"No, you can't." Vahn said as he held the wizard's shoulder. "We shall wait until the sun rose up."

Frieze hissed at him.

---

**POV of Liatris:**

I was walking at a dark street, alone...

No lights, no people. It was just like an abandoned place.

As the wind swiftly passes through me, I could feel the chill. And besides, the place was so creepy. I walked until I saw a few lights quite far from here.

I ran toward it. Hoping that they could help me but when I arrived there, I saw my friends. All of them: Qiara, Vahn, Hau, Frieze, Margareth and others, weeping and crying.

Where's Scyle?

Then I saw a grave right in front of them. Who died?

I went at the grave closer and read the lines engraved at the steel cross.

Liatris.

Suddenly, tears came out from my eyes. I am dead?

How come?

Then suddenly everything faded and was replaced by a different place.

It was raining hard. The sky was dull gray and the sun is nowhere to be found. I suddenly saw Scyle under a tree. I ran to him.

He was whispering words that I can hear.

"You are the reason why I am living..."

"Scyle..." I called him but he never looked at me as if he never heard me.

"Lai, without you, I am nothing."

"Scyle..." I called again as I approached him.

I tried to hold his back but my hands went through him as if I am a ghost.

I tried to hold him. I tried to touch him but nothing happens. He can't see me or feel me.

But then I felt that he is fading and so is everything.

"NO!" I screamed. "Don't leave me... don't..."

I screamed as my surrounding went black. It was dark and eerie. I am scared.

My knees are shaking and my voice is trembling.

**End of POV**

Liatris opened her eyes.

"It was a dream." she muttered. "A nightmare."

She sighed and breathed deeply.

Then, she looked around. She noticed that she was tied up and not to mention that her skirt was ruined as if someone took a piece of cloth out of it. She can see her pale skin.

"Where am I?" she muttered heavily.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII 

"Frieze, you must run." Margareth suggested. "Run away from this place with Liatris."

"Why?"

"Sooner or later." Margareth answered. "They'll suspect that you kidnapped her."

"But where will I go?" Frieze asked.

"Somewhere far from here." Margareth answered again. "Away from Midgard."

"But what about Liatris?" Frieze retorted. "She'll get mad at me."

"Not anymore." Margareth said as she took out a small bottle containing a bluish liquid. "My friend, an alchemist, created this potion. Once she drank it, all of her memories will be erased."

She gave the bottle to Frieze.

"Use it." She added. "And Liatris will be yours forever."

He smiled.

---

Scyle was sitting on the chair. He was staring at the table when suddenly Van approached him.

"You're supposed to meet her." Van barked. He was clutching a piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" Scyle asked.

Van threw the crumpled piece of paper on the table. Scyle immediately took the paper and read it.

"I didn't write it." Scyle said. "It resembles my handwriting but definitely, I didn't wrote this letter."

"Then who did?" Van murmured.

"It's Frieze." Scyle growled as he suddenly stood up.

Hau appeared from the kitchen and was horrified to see the two guys in a very serious business.

"Hau, where's Frieze?" Scyle suddenly asked.

"I-I don't know." He answered the assassin.

Scyle started to look everywhere but he can't find Frieze.

---

"Use it and Liatris will be yours forever."

These words rung inside my mind. With this potion, she'll be mine forever. We're going to a far place. Far from Midgard. Far from everyone. Far from Scyle.

"So?" Margareth interrupted. "Do you know where to go?"

I nodded. I have planned a place far from the civilization: Amatsu.

"Where?"

"It's none of your business."

"Just make sure that you're not going to be seen from now on." Margareth said. "I'm going to fake her death."

---

"We can't find him." Hau said.

"I can't believe that Frieze will do it." Qiara said in disbelief.

"I know he has something to do with Liatris's disappearance." Scyle murmured.

"GUYYSS!" Margareth suddenly barged in the room. "I found this."

She held out a piece of cloth. It was from Liatris's clothes. The piece of cloth was drenched with blood. Dried blood.

"Oh no…" Van said as he took the piece of cloth.

"She's in danger." Scyle said. "We've got to save her."

"Where did you saw that, Margareth?" Qiara asked.

"At the forest. I was picking some berries for mother then I saw this piece of cloth." Margareth explained.

"Forest?" Fyora butted in. "There were packs of Wolves there."

"We must search for her." Scyle said.

"Ok. We've got to search for her quickly." Qiara agreed. "Get your things!"

"Remember, we have to search for her quickly." Van said. "Before it's too late."

"Let me help you find her." Fyora said. "I'll call the villagers for some help."

"Thank you, Madame Fyora." Van held Fyora's hand. "It will be a great help."

"No problem, my son." Fyora replied. "I am worried about her."

"Auntie Fyora, than you very much." Scyle said.

"Now, go."

---

They were riding on a ship to Amatsu, a place far from Midgard.

Frieze watched Liatris as she was sleeping. He carefully opened the cork of the bottle and slowly let Liatris drink the whole bottle.

"When you wake up, you will have a new life." He murmured.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_I made some revisions to the previous chapters. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thank you._


	18. Chapter XVIII

**THE ANGEL OF THE MURDERER Version 1.2**

_**Chapter XVIII**_

Frieze knew that the moment he stepped on Amatsu, he has to banish his true identity along with the past. He has to find a new name and new job.

It has been six months when they first arrived in Amatsu. They've earned friends in the village and managed to find a permanent house and job.

Frieze worked in the trading port. He knew that from the moment he went in this serene place, he has got to get rid of everything: his skills, his past, and his identity. Even his name. Their friends knew him as Cyron.

"I'm home." He greeted as he entered his new home.

A woman smiled from the kitchen. She was wearing plain clothes and a bun tightly kept her long black hair. "How's the work?"

"Well, it's great." He answered back as he kissed the woman on her cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"Cyron, you've been out for almost a day and you already miss me?" she giggled.

"Of course, my dear." He kissed her again on the cheeks.

"Dinner is ready." She said with a smile. "I know you're already hungry."

"Good." He replied. "Thank you, my dear Yesha."

She smiled as she prepared the tableware.

Yesha knew that aside from her great cooking ability and her good stature as a good wife to her husband, there is something more to her life. You see, she suffered from amnesia after an accident. That's what her husband told her. She could not remember a single thing from her earliest childhood memory to the moments six months ago.

---

Yesha is known for her scrumptious cooking and her kindness towards everyone. She stays at home to tend to his husband's needs while at the same time, uses her free time in doing embroidery works with her fellow friends.

"Yesha, why did the both of you decided to stay here in Amatsu?" A fellow friend with a blonde hair asked as she poured some tea on her cup. "Comparing Amatsu from the cities in Midgard, this is a rural place."

"Well, my husband said that I need a place with pollution-free, chaos-free, friendly environment." She answered with a smile as she continued her embroidery. "So that my health will recover faster."

"Yesha, some people here really wanted to have an opportunity to live in Midgard." Another friend commented as she watched her children playing from the window. "You and your husband have that chance yet you chose to live in this place."

"Riana, this place is fabulous. Yes, we may have several problems when it comes to lack of skillful healers and other professional jobs but I think that this place is better than Midgard." Yesha laughed. "Besides, I can't even remember what Midgard looks like."

"My husband has been to Midgard before." Riana commented again. "Crowded and chaotic but they got the best healers, soldiers, and protectors."

Yesha smiled. "Cyron and I are planning to start our family here."

Riana giggled as the woman with a blonde hair said, "Oh, good for both of you."

"Well, we could have started earlier but because I got myself into an accident, we prioritized my health first before having kids." Yesha blushed.

She has always confided her inner thoughts to these two women. Like her, they are good wives to their husband. She found two new friends who helped her in every wife's crisis.

Riana taught her cooking techniques when she was planning to make a delightful dinner for her husband. Riana has a black hair like Yesha, a plump figure, and a pair of striking auburn eyes. She has a husband named Heron who was working as a priest in their village. They were blessed with seven kids: Hiyedo, Noah, an adorable twin - Hiezel and Mereia, and a triplet – Suzanette, Aurora and Isabela

Sierra is a woman in her mid-thirties. She has a blonde hair, petite figure, and astonishing black eyes. She is a widow and has a child named Agamemnon from her deceased husband. She taught Yesha on how to wash the laundry on a riverbank and doing embroidery. She earns money on selling buns and oilpapers on the village. She is also the supplier of milk in the village.

"May I ask something very personal?" Sierra asked as she giggled.

Yesha looked and listened to her.

"Does you and Cyron ever did…" she paused as she blushed madly. "_It_?"

Yesha was dumb-founded as the two women cackled.

"What kind of question is that, Sierra?" She asked.

"I'm just asking. It has been six months and yet you don't have any children." Sierra answered as she sipped a bit of tea from her cup.

"So, what's the answer, Yesha?" Riana asked again. She was thrilled to hear the answer of the astounded woman.

"To tell you the truth, ladies. Since we moved back in here, we haven't done anything…" she paused and blushed a bit. "Intimate."

The two was shocked. Sierra almost dropped her cup while Riana was stunned that she dropped her jaw.

"I can't remember if we did it before we arrived here." Yesha added as the two continued to giggle maliciously.

"What?" Yesha laughed. "I answered your question!"

The two chuckled.

"Well, probably because of Yesha's health." Sierra commented. "That's why he can't do _it_."

"No." Yesha objected. "I am the one who doesn't want to do _it_."

"But why?" Riana asked. "It's one of the rituals that a married couple do. Besides, every man needs to prove his masculinity by _doing it_."

"I-I think that I'm not yet ready for that _thing_." Yesha stuttered.

"Now, now Riana. We should not give any pressure to Yesha." Sierra answered. "Yesha, whenever you feel like you're ready, that's the time you submit yourself to your husband."

"It's fun." Riana snorted. "I swear."

"Oh, Riana for God's sake!" Sierra frowned. "Stop it! You're making me nauseous!"

Yesha laughed as the two started to throw a rant from each other.

"Excuse me! Look at _yours_!" Riana said. "It's been a long time since you did _it_. Look at _yours_, it might has some cobwebs in it."

"And how many times do I hear you and your husband _do it_?" Sierra answered back with another rant. "Like, three times a day?!"

"It's four, for your information."

"Now, ladies. Let's be civilized, shall we?" Yesha interrupted and the two suddenly behaved and resumed their embroidery.

Yesha was used to their rants. They always do that but deep inside she knew how secretly they care for each other.

---

It has been a long time since she was gone. They didn't even know if she was kidnapped by Frieze or she died on the forest. After a month, the whole guild gave up looking for. They assumed that she was dead. They made a grave for her, yet it is empty. It became a bitter mark for everyone who has been a part of her life to see an empty grave. It was still a mystery for them on how did a sweet girl suddenly disappeared.

The sudden disappearance of their younger member made their guild master decide on breaking the team and go on with their separate lives.

Qiara and Hau were married and start a family of their own. They decided to buy a house in Prontera City while Hau has a forging shop as a source of their income. Qiara decided to quit as a huntress to become a good housewife.

"We don't plan on having this baby." Qiara muttered. "I told you, we should wait."

Hau just sighed as he looked at his wife.

"We are planning to have a baby **after** our wedding anniversary." Qiara continued to rage, emphasizing on the word _after_. "It's not been 3 months since we were married and now, I'm pregnant."

Hau decided to play deaf with his wife as he continued to read the newspaper. Qiara watched him and yelled, "Hau!"

Her husband was startled by her yell and answered back, "What?"

"Are you listening?" She asked as her eyebrow arched.

"Honey, it's ok." Hau commented as he continued to read. "Aren't you glad? We're having a baby."

"No!" Qiara answered and then paused. "I'm not yet ready to be a mother."

Hau looked at her and stood up. He approached his wife and hugged her from the back.

"I'm not yet ready." She muttered.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said as he planted a kiss on her neck. "You're going to be a great mother."

Qiara took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"A very scary mother." Hau laughed.

Qiara looked back at him and slapped his arm.

"I'm only joking, honey." Hau immediately said.

Van decided to teach swordsmanship to youngsters at the Midgard Academy. This is where he met a lovely lady whom he married. They bear a new baby girl and named her Maya, after his late sister. They decided to live on Izlude, near the couple's workplace.

"Van, I know you can help me." Margareth pleaded as she followed Van to his home. "Where is Scyle?"

"I could have answered your question at the first place if I really have an idea to where Scyle went to." Van answered straight as he continued to walk.

"For God's sake, Van!" Margareth beseeched.

Van looked back at Margareth and barked, "I. Have. No. Idea."

"You know I'll do anything to have him back." Margareth answered back. "Please."

The two arrived at an apartment-style building made out of stone and wood. Van opened the second door from the grand entrance and went in. Margareth still followed.

"You're here." A woman welcomed him calmly as she eyed upon Margareth.

Van noticed the shock of his wife and introduced Margareth.

"Layla, this is Margareth." He introduced after he kissed his wife on the forehead. "A former guildmate of ours."

His wife lightened up and said cheerfully, "Oh, pleasant to meet you!"

"Margareth, I don't have any idea where Scyle went." Van finally said rudely as he opened the door. "You may leave our peaceful and happy home."

"Oh my dear, why don't we let her have a cup of tea?" Layla interrupted.

"No." Van answered firmly. "Margareth is a very busy person. She has to leave because she has plenty of things to do, right?"

Margareth frowned and looked at Layla with an innocent smile on her lips. "Thank you for your kind offer, Madame but I'm afraid your husband is right. I've got loads of things to do."

Margareth left and Van closed the door.

"Seems to me that the both of you are not in a good term." Layla commented. "Why?"

"Like what I told, I think she has something to do with the disappearance of Liatris." He answered.

"Honey, don't lose hope." Layla encouraged her husband. "Think positive."

"Layla, we looked for her for almost a month." He said sadly. "She's dead."

"No, she's not. Unless you haven't found a body, we must hope that she's alive." Layla hugged Van tightly. "You'll find her."

"Where's Maya?"

"Our little angel is asleep." She answered with a smile.

---

"Two beers." Scyle muttered to the bartender as he unveiled himself from the cloak.

"Alone, eh?" The bartender started a conversation yet Scyle remained silent.

"You know, you're moping around." The bartender chuckled as he took two mugs and poured beer on it. "It's obvious."

"Shut your mouth and just give me my beer." He muttered again as he looked straight into the bartender's eyes.

"Ok, fine." The bartender stuttered as he gave the mugs to Scyle. "That's hundred zeny."

Scyle gave him a bagful of zeny. "Keep the change and zip your mouth."

The bartender smiled and went to the other side of the counter and took the other customer's order.

"Have you heard, the shop who sells rare items in Morroc was robbed?" A customer reported to his companion. "His 20-carat diamond is missing."

Scyle took a sip from one of the mug when a man in a cloak suddenly sat beside him and muttered, "So, where is it?"

"In my pocket." Scyle answered. "Where's the deal?"

"Here's the five hundred thousand zeny." The man said as he took out a bag of coins and placed it on his front counter.

Scyle handed out a 20-carat diamond to the man secretly as the man pushed the bag of coins in front of Scyle.

"Thanks." Scyle muttered as he took the bag of coins and hurriedly left the bar without finishing his beers.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's Note**: There! This is a seven-paged chapter to make up for my **VERY VERY long** hiatus. Constructive criticisms and other suggestions are welcome. I hope you like the outcome of my little twist (the potion part)._


	19. Chapter XIX

**THE ANGEL OF THE MURDERER Version 1.2**

_**Chapter XIX**_

_Yesha was walking on a crowded street. She was sure that she's familiar to the place._

_She watched every people on the road. She watched the busy people who were selling their goods and the others who were busy haggling for an item._

_She stopped looking around and a two people conversing with each other caught her attention. She focused on a couple talking as they stride along the pavement of the place._

"_Thank you for accompanying me to the market." The lady smiled. She was wearing a long fitted purple dress with a long slit on both sides. The lady has a long black hair and a pair of amethyst eyes – just like hers._

"_Are you sure that you're ok?" The man asked. She recognized the guy – it was Cyron. He was wearing a cloak and a pair of gloves._

"_Eh? I'm fine, don't worry." The lady smiled as they continued to walk away from the crowded area. Yesha followed them._

_She observed her carefully. The lady has a bandage on her left arm but other than that, she looked well._

"_If it wasn't for that bastard, Scyle, this won't happen." The man said angrily as he clutched his hands._

"_It wasn't his fault. No one should be blamed for that incident." The black-haired lady answered._

"_Why does everybody think that it wasn't his fault?" He said dryly._

"_Because, really, it wasn't his fault." She answered in a firm voice._

_Yesha listened to their conversation. Somehow, it seemed that the two people hardly even notice her. Yesha was just standing a few inches from them._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesha opened her eyes and realized that it was a dream. A very weird dream.

"Why did I dreamt about Cyron and I?" She thought. "And what is that place and why are we wearing different clothes?"

She heard a knock from the door.

"Who is Scyle?" She thought again.

She stood up and took the dream out of her mind. She opened the door. Riana was standing outside the door. Riana asked her a favor and she agreed.

"Yesha, I'm so sorry." Riana apologized as she went in her house, along with her eldest, Hiyedo and her five-month old triplets. "I hope that you really don't mind."

Yesha smiled and answered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them for a while."

"Hiyedo will stay with you for a while so he can help you around the house." Riana added as she gave the two babies to Yesha.

"Hiyedo, come in." Yesha told the teenager who was holding the third baby and a wooden playpen. She turned to Riana who was sweating. "I'll take care of them. Besides, it has been quiet here in our house lately."

"Oh, thank you Yesha!" Riana exclaimed. "I must be going."

"Take care." Yesha said softly.

Riana immediately left as Yesha closed the door.

"Hiyedo, you can set up that playpen here." Yesha suggested. The boy immediately did what she told him and placed his sister to the playpen. Yesha placed the other two beside the one.

"Did your mother told you where she went?" Yesha asked as she made a pitcher of cold juice.

"Yes." Hiyedo answered frankly. "Our family was having a financial problem. My father's income can no longer support our needs. So, my mother went for a job interview. It wouldn't take long."

"If your mother will have a job, then who will take care of your sisters?" Yesha asked the boy.

Hiyedo sat down beside the playpen and intently watched her sisters. "I have to stop studying and take care of them."

Yesha was shocked on what she heard from the boy. She poured some juice to a glass and gave it to Hiyedo.

"You are studying what?" Yesha asked as she poured juice to her glass and stirred it with a spoon.

"Just learning how to read and write." Hiyedo answered with a smile. "In the little school on the top of the cliff."

"What do you want to be when you grew up?" Yesha asked.

"Get a job like father's and just try to be contented to what I have." The boy answered.

"Is that really is your dream?" She asked again as she took a sip from her glass of juice.

Hiyedo smiled and answered, "Madame, my family couldn't afford the luxury of letting one of us to study a professional job. Might as well stop dreaming so I can protect myself from being disappointed."

Yesha remained silent for she was thinking of what she will say.

"I have to quit studying because I have no choice but to take responsibility." He added, teary-eyed. "Noah also has to quit studying."

"You really wanted to study." She commented with a smile. She could see how the kid really wanted to study.

"Yes." He smiled. "Badly, Madame."

"How do you recognize each of your sisters?" She asked as she tried to change the topic and the sad atmosphere. "I mean, you have ten-year old identical twin sisters and these three adorable babies. How do you recognize them?"

He laughed as she pointed her sisters one by one. "This one is Aurora . She's quite timid."

"The middle one is cheerful, therefore she is Suzanette." He continued. "And the evil one who keeps on biting everything she grabs on is Isabela."

"Wow, that's incredible!" She was amazed.

"When you observe their behavior, you can distinguish each of them." He laughed.

She laughed, "I guess I should have to baby-sit for them more often so I'll know them better."

He laughed louder.

"Hiyedo, how old are you?" She asked all of a sudden.

He paused and answered, "I just turned thirteen."

"A young adolescent." She remarked.

"And how old are you, Madame?" He asked. "You seemed to be very young."

Yesha smiled and answered, "I'm five years older than you so you can stop me calling Madame because we only use that for old people."

"You are so young to have a husband." He smiled. "What will I call you now that you don't want me to use madame?"

"Aunt will be fine." She beamed.

"Auntie Yesha, I heard from my mother that you came from Midgard." He confirmed as he put the empty glass on the table. "Is it true?"

"Yes," She replied.

"How does Midgard looks like?" He inquired.

"I can't remember what Midgard looks like." She responded as she took the empty glass from the table to the sink and opened the faucet. "I wish I could remember what it looks like and how I spent my days there."

Hiyedo looked at the window and said dreamily, "I wish to be a priest so I can heal ill and injured people."

Yesha dropped the glass on the floor when she heard the word _priest_. Shattered glass were scattered on the floor.

"Auntie Yesha, are you okay?" Hiyedo rushed to the woman.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She stuttered as she picked up the remains of the glass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyron went home in the early evening. He saw his wife cooking some stewed vegetables and chopping meats on the kitchen window. He went inside the house.

"Good evening, my dear." Yesha greeted with a smile as she continued to chop the meat.

Cyron approached her and gave a peck on her left cheek. "I heard from Sierra that you baby-sit Riana's children."

Yesha smiled and answered, "Yes, but not all of them. Only her eldest and the triplet. The others were at school."

"Did they gave you a hard time?" He asked as she went to a chair and removed his socks. "Why did you agree on taking care of them?"

"Cyron, it's okay." She mentioned. "They didn't gave me a hard time. I actually enjoy their company."

He put his socks on the laundry and smiled. "That's good."

"Cyron, I have a question to ask you." She said softly.

Cyron looked at her and listened.

"What kind of life do we have back at Midgard?" She asked as she dropped the chopped meat on the boiling casserole.

A pregnant silence occurred before her husband answered, "You live at the orphanage and became a waitress in a bar while I was working as a messenger of a wealthy family."

"Can we visit there some other time?" She asked again. "For sure, I've got friends."

"You don't have any friends." He answered slowly. "You're quite a loner."

"Oh, I see." She muttered.

"Why a sudden interest in your life back in Midgard?" He inquired.

"I just wanted to know a bit about myself." She explained. "It is your job to tell me what I am. It is your duty to fill me up with details about myself."

"Are you saying that I am not telling you anything about yourself?" He retorted.

"Actually, yes." She replied frankly. "You're not helping me to find my identity."

He grabbed the vase near him and threw it on the wall. Yesha covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"I just wanted to know who I am!" She shouted.

"You are implying that I am not a good husband!" He raged as he threw anything that his hands could grab on.

"You know, sometimes I don't even feel like loving you." She said furiously.

Full of rage, he looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She muttered after realizing what she has said.

Cyron's eyes widened as he started to gasp for air.

"Cyron, what's happening to you?" She approached her husband as he still tried to gasp for more air. "Oh my God!"

The door opened and Sierra burst in.

"What was happening?" She asked. "I heard crashing noise and-"

Sierra stopped and saw Yesha who was panicking and her husband who was gasping for air. "What happened?"

"He was having a hard time to breath." She cried. "We were having a fight when he started to gasp for air."

"I'll call the healer." She volunteered.

"Thank you." She agreed politely. "And please, make it faster."

Sierra nodded and left to call for a healer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scyle watched the empty grave of Liatris. Everyone told him that they only have a slim chance that she's alive. He still could not accept the fact that the lady might have died.

Every once in a while, he would just hang out beside the grave and every time he would visit her, he would bring a dozen of assorted flowers.

"Somehow, I have a feeling that Frieze is behind all of these." He muttered as he arranged the flowers on the ground. "I'll make sure everyone who has something to do with your death will pay."

"Scyle."

He looked back and saw Margareth who was walking toward him.

"I searched for you, high and low." Margareth said in a hush tone. "At last, I found you."

"Don't bother talking to me." He breathed heavily.

"I know that you are the person behind the robbery in Morroc and the murder of a wealthy lord in Geffen." She said. "Scyle, I thought you have changed."

"I also thought of that but I guess, a murderer will always be a murderer." He muttered.

"Let's go home." She offered.

"Margareth, I don't love you." He blurted out. "Find someone better than me."

"Scyle, I love you."

"I don't love you." He muttered.

"But she's dead!" She bawled. "You don't even have a corpse to cry on!"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare-"

"She's still trying to steal you away from me!" She cried. "She's still a bitch even if she's dead! I hope that bitch will rot on hell!"

Scyle pointed his katana to her throat. "One more word about her and I'll slit you from stomach to nose."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man went out of the room and slowly closed the door.

"Is he alright?" Yesha suddenly asked the healer.

"He's fine, Madame." The healer answered. "Don't you know that your husband has a frail heart condition?"

"N-no." Yesha was surprised. "I am not aware of that."

"He had a mild attack when I checked him." The healer added. "His illness is incurable."

She cried. Sierra, who accompanied her, wrapped her arms around her and hugged Yesha tightly.

"This is all my fault." Yesha cried harder.

"Madame, it is not your fault." The healer interrupted. "It is a genetic disease – acquired from the ancestors."

"What should I do?" Yesha muttered.

"These potion would not cure him but it will lessen the pain if he had an another attack." The healer explained as he gave a bottle of green liquid to the wife. "When he had an attack, call me right away."

"Thank you." Yesha said politely.

The healer left as Yesha continued to blame herself from what happened.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Author**: This is the longest chapter, so far. Hope you like it. Constructive criticisms are welcome. As I go over the previous chapter's I made, I still noticed some grammatical errors. If I have a spare time or if I am in the mood of editing those chapters, I will edit them and probably elaborate ideas. Thank you for your patience since I had a so-many-months break from writing fics. I'm making up for those sooo looong updates and short chapters._

_Yesha dreamt of a scene from Chapter V if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, I'll keep on updating, guys. I'm so sooory for the **BIG **hiatus._

_P.S - A.R.M.A, I know that you're reading my fics. I know! It's crappy! Sorry na. Loka-loka gf mo._


	20. Chapter XX

The Angel of the Murderer

**The Angel of the Murderer**

**Chapter XX**

"His condition suddenly became unstable." The healer said as he checked for Cyron's vital signs.

"But you told me last week that he's doing fine." Yesha blurted out. "And then, you'll tell me that he's unstable?"

"Yesha, calm down." Riana calmly said to the young lady. "Why don't you sit down for a moment?"

Yesha sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"Ma'am, the condition of his heart weakens everyday." The man added. "There's nothing I can do."

"If they go to Midgard, is there a chance for an improvement?" Riana asked the healer in behalf of her distraught friend.

"It's too late for that." The healer answered truthfully. "A long journey could worsen his condition."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Yesha asked.

"Nothing." The healer answered.

--

The room was spacious. Aside from the antique desk, a big cabinet, and several portraits, there's nothing to interest a certain person. The window was tightly closed and the curtains were down, preventing moonlight to pass through the room. Only the lamp on the desk gives a low illumination to the room. A gentleman in late forties was sitting on his chair while counting zeny on his table. He's an old guy who has a penchant on woman, cigarettes, and money.

A sudden knock on the door startled the gentleman, causing his clumsy hand to knock over his coin towers. He instantly swept his all the coins inside a big leather bag.

"Who's there?" He asked but there's no answer on the other side of the door. The gentleman took his knife from a drawer under the desk and cautiously approached near the door.

"Who's there?" He repeated yet there's no answer.

"Good evening." A voice came from his back. He looked back and saw a cloaked figure right after his eyes. The cloaked figure came from the window. The room's window is opened widely. The chilly evening air enveloped the whole room. The gentleman's eyes widened.

"You didn't open the door for me so I helped myself by using the window." The cloaked figure added. "It's nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" The gentleman stuttered as he tightly gripped his knife. "Back off or else, I'll kill you."

"Klein Waldroft, you don't have to know my identity." The mysterious figure answered strongly. "And I'm not afraid of you."

The old gentleman, Klein, flinched He dropped his knife and knelt down on his knee and pleaded, "Please, don't kill me. Get my money. Get all my expensive possessions. Spare me. Please."

"_Once a person committed a sin, it will be a part of his personality. You can never stop yourself from killing again unless you realized how painful it is to lose someone dear to you."_

"I already lost something, Lina." He muttered under his breathe. "Yet, I'm still here, taking lives of other people."

"I beg of you. Please spare me." The old man pleaded over and over again. "Spare me."

"_If he's willing to change, then there is a possibility."_

The cloaked figure took out his katar and pointed it to the old man.

"_You know, I think you're really a good person."_

"Where's the money?" He asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"_If you really want to change, I can help you."_

The gentleman pointed at the leather bag on his desk. The figure took the bag and opened it. It was full of money. This gave the old man a narrow chance to escape. He tried to open the door but the assassin caught a glimpse of his little escape.

"Going somewhere?"

The old man trembled from his position. "Please. Take everything, if you want."

"Really?" The assassin confirmed the old man's plead.

"Everything you want." The old man begged.

"Your life is what I want, Mr. Klein." He answered as he instantly plunged his katar on the old man's chest.

--

_It was the same dream. The same people. The same scenario._

_Sometimes, she's thinking if this is a part of her past or just an output of her creative daydreaming about what's life in Midgard and curiosity about her past life before her amnesia occurred. A mixture of daydreaming and curiosity._

"_Eh? I'm fine, don't worry." The lady smiled as they continued to walk away from the crowded area. Yesha followed them._

_She observed her carefully. The lady has a bandage on her left arm but other than that, she looked well._

"_If it wasn't for that bastard, Scyle, this won't happen." The man said angrily as he clutched his hands._

"_Who is Scyle?" Yesha asked._

"_It wasn't his fault. No one should be blamed for that incident." The black-haired lady answered._

"_Incident? What kind of incident?" Yesha asked again._

"_Why does everybody think that it wasn't his fault?" He said dryly._

"_Because, really, it wasn't his fault." She answered in a firm voice._

_Scyle. The name is so familiar to her. Muttering that name under her breathe, gave her a certain kind of warmth. It was as if there's something about that person. Is that person related to her? A relative? A friend? A foe?_

_Scyle._

_Scyle._

"Yesha."

The black-haired lady opened her eyes and thought, "It must be that dream again."

"Yesha." A manly voice called her name again.

She looked at Cyron's bed and caught her husband, widely awake. She was sitting on the couch next to their bed. It was a simple yet cozy room. There was a brown wooden bed with white bed sheet, a varnished wooden dresser, and an antique wooden cabinet that matches the beige wallpaper. It was Yesha's choice of color for their bedroom. Two side tables were installed adjacent to the bed. At the left side table, a vase full of flowers was located while on the other side, a second-hand brown lamp was placed. The window of the room was ajar, giving a little breeze to circulate around the room.

"Sorry, I fell asleep while reading a book." She closed the leather hard-bound book, which was given by Sierra. "This is quite interesting."

Cyron reached for her hand and she immediately took his hand.

"Are you alright, Cyron?"

He just smiled.

"Do you want some water?" Yesha asked as she stood up from her chair. "I'll get some."

"No." He simply answered, "Just stay with me, and I'll be fine."

She sat on the bed, next to him and playfully stroked his long white hair. She remained silent. Her thought was at her dream. About that certain kind of person named Scyle.

"Darling, is there something that bothers you?" Cyron noticed his wife's deep thinking.

"It's nothing." She answered plainly. "It's just a dream."

--

A Saturday brunch with family friends was always held at Van's residence. With a wife as a brilliant cook, there's no problem with what will the brunch consists of. The kitchen was filled with various aromas.

Layla, a priestess who taught children of the basic training at Midgard, was in her mid-twenties. With a long, wavy, golden hair and a pair of blue eyes, she was an eye-catcher. When Van saw her, he was struck by her natural beauty.

_A perfect couple._ That's what people at Midgard Academy described their relationship. It wasn't that long before they decided to exchange vows at the Prontera Cathedral with few of their friends.

"Dear, could you get that roasted Marse from the oven?" Layla instructed her husband,who was cutting vegetables on the kitchen table, as she continuously stirring a pot of soup.

"Sure." Van answered and quickly took the roasted Marse from the oven and placed it on the center of the table when they heard a knock on their main door. "I'll get it."

The knight opened the door enthusiastically.

"How's it going, pal? Hau greeted the friend with a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Van." Qiara muttered under her breath. She obviously doesn't want to go to the brunch.

"What's wrong with you, Qia?" Van asked as he looked at their former guild master.

Hau answered, "She's quite moody lately."

"I see, that's normal." Van smiled. "Come in."

The couple went in. Layla welcomed them in the receiving area.

"Just in time." She said cheerfully. "The brunch is ready."

"Let's go to the table, shall we?" Van invited. The couple followed them to the dining area. The table was filled with various cuisines. The whole dining area was filled with aroma.

The four of them sat on their chairs.

"Where's Maya?" Hau asked as he took a part of the roasted Marse.

"She's sleeping inside her room." Layla answered as she took a sip from her the soup she cooked a while ago.

"So, what's news Hau?" Van asked suddenly as he started eating from his own plate. "You said to me last week that you have an important matter to discuss."

Qiara on the other hand, raised her left eyebrow.

"Qia and I will be having our first child!" Hau exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's great!" Van exclaimed too. "I'm thrilled! Maya will have someone as her playmate!"

"Yes, yes!" Hau answered.

"Congratulations, Qia." Layla said to the former huntress. "I'm sure you're delighted about this wonderful thing."

Qiara only smiled at the comment of the knight's wife.

"It seemed that you're not irritated to different smells." Layla continued. "When I'm pregnant with Maya, I'm very irritated with the smell of anything roasted."

"I guess, I'm not that sensitive." Qiara answered. "Though, I usually have morning sickness."

"That's normal." Layla commented.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
